CIA vs the Navy
by ArmySFC
Summary: What would have happened if Chuck never went to Stanford but graduated from the Naval Academy. Can a fighter jock and CIA agent break all the rules and come out winners? Read and find out. Charah from the start and against my own taste Morgan friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a new one for those of you just tuning in to my writing. It was suggested to me I read an APR story, Kappa, to get some ideas. So I did and then some JAG ones as well. Batty02's story also added some inspiration to this, so thanks guys/gals. Again this is AU, but what else would you expect from me by now. For all you Navy buffs, the squadron names don't exist and if I use one that did, it might not be on the actual carrier they flew from. As you know I hate the drawn out wait for Chuck and Sarah to get together so like always it will happen fast here as well. I hope you all like this, but don't expect fast updates since this is new. For the JAG fans I moved the time line to one year earlier to make it fit in this story. Now sit back and enjoy your flight.**

Naval Academy 2003

This was the day Ensign Chuck Bartowski had waited for since he had been a junior in high school just a few years ago. While he was sitting listening to the speakers drone on and on about the graduating class of Cadets that were soon to be officers in the United States Military his mind began to drift to the day that changed his life forever.

**Chuck's thought's back to 1998**

"Hey Chuck," his best friend Morgan began, "what surprises do you think they have in store for us today?"

"Heck if I know," Chuck answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

As if the office personnel could hear the two of them talking the speaker came to life.

"Attention students, we have a very special surprise for you today 2 PM in the auditorium. There will be a presentation for the junior and senior classes only. We have two special guests from the military here to speak with you about the chance the military offers you. Don't be late to the presentation and that concludes our announcements for the day."

"Probably some more of those army guys trying to get us to enlist," Morgan stated. "Not me though, I have plans on going to culinary school and becoming a chief. Then maybe open my own restaurant after a few years."

"Same here Morgan," stated Chuck. "I plan to go college and get my electrical engineering degree then use my skills to build a new and better computer system; maybe even do some software design. There is nothing they can say to make me change my mind."

When the time came for them to attend the assembly they were both hoping it would be quick and painless. Finding a pair of empty seats they settled in and looked to the stage. Up on the stage seated next to the speaker podium were two people he never expected to see, a Naval Officer and a Marine Corps Officer, because he expected to see the normal recruiters that school brought in.

The principal introduced them as Major Sarah MacKenzie, Marine Corps and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, US Navy. After the Major gave her speech about how going to the academy would offer you a chance to become a lawyer and serve your country, it was the Navy's turn. The Commander also spoke of getting a free education and learning to fly fighter jets all for the same price, four years of your time serving your country. When the speeches concluded they offered to speak to anyone that was interested. He also told them to call them Harm and Mac when they spoke to them.

Chuck tried to get Morgan to join him but Morgan refused saying he wasn't cut out for military life but thought Chuck would fit right in. So Chuck approached the pair nervously and waited for the few other students to leave before he approached them with his questions. He waited about five minutes before all the other students were gone then began to ask his questions.

"Harm, Mac," he began, "what's it really like in the military? We hear horror stories all the time about it."

Mac was the first to go, "It can be very tough at first, starting with boot camp, but after you start doing your job it's not much worse than any job, discounting the PT of course."

"I agree with her on some part of that except for the Naval Aviators, not many fighter pilots in the civilian sector." Mac just rolled her eyes at the aviator comment. "Plus you need to factor into it the time you may have to spend away from your family. That's a big sacrifice for most young people to make. But that can be a good thing as well; it teaches you how to live on your own and depend on yourself as well as have your friends depend on you."

"I can understand all that, but what if I meet a girl I like, what is allowed?"

"Relationships are not discouraged as long as they don't fall into certain categories if the couple is both in the military," stated Mac. "Take Harm and me for example, up until a month ago we weren't allowed to be together because we were both lawyers working at JAG under the same Admiral. Even though we both knew we loved each other from the first day we met in the White House Rose Garden. Then Harm got a chance to go back to flying and once his transfer got approved we ran off and got married. If one of them is civilian then we don't care. Are you thinking about becoming a lawyer?"

"Sorry Mac but no, I would like to know what it takes to become a Naval Aviator. Harm, what did she mean you were a lawyer?"

"Chuck," Harm answered, "this could take some time to explain. Since it's at the end of your day why don't we go to the office and get your transcripts to see if you have the grades to get in to start with, then we can go over what else you will need."

"Wow, you guys would really do that for me?" asked Chuck in a surprised voice.

"Not on a normal basis, but once you decided on being an aviator it was over for Harm. Now grab your things and take us to the office and show us what you have."

Chucks thoughts were suddenly broken by the loud shouts off all the Cadets around him and the covers being thrown in to the air. He quickly joined the celebration with his own whoops of joy and tossed his cover as high as he could. It would take several minutes for him to reach his sister and best friend, but seeing the joy in both their eyes made the last four years of his life worth it. Standing next to his sister and best friend was a couple dressed in their dress uniforms; they were the two people outside of his family that helped him the most, Commander and Lieutenant Colonel Rabb.

The celebration would last deep into the night as Chuck explained where he would be heading next and the kind of training he would do. Harm and Mac would occasionally join in the conversation, well more so Harm, because he was an Aviator himself. Chuck would be going to aviator school and when he passed that, it would be on to the USS Kitty Hawk carrier group.

2005 USS Kitty Hawk

The COD carrying Lieutenant Junior Grade (I'll use LT from now on) 'Wraith' Bartowski landed on the deck of the Kitty Hawk right on schedule. During the flight back from leave he was informed the new CAG wanted to see him as soon as he arrived. Chuck quickly exited the plane and after stowing his gear in his cabin he went to report in to the CAG. Arriving at the CAG's door he knocked and asked for permission to enter.

"Sir, Lieutenant Bartowski reporting as ordered."

"Enter and close the hatch behind you," came the reply. While Chuck expected to be allowed in, he was not expecting the voice that allowed it. As he entered the room he saw the last person he expected to see, Commander Rabb. Then he noticed the new rank, Hammer had made Captain and been made CAG of his carrier.

"Congratulations on your promotion and the new billet Captain."

"Have a seat and relax Chuck," he said pointing to the chair next to his desk. "I was going over the personnel files when I found out you were assigned here. When I read your files I was impressed at the number of positive reports about you. Then I got to the report on you from Fallon, they claim next to me they have never seen a better stick. I plan to check that out myself real soon. I have an exercise coming up in a few days to test my pilots. I want you to fly my wing."

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't. There are pilots on board that are better than me and of higher rank."

"It doesn't matter to me what they think. It's my job to put the best pilots in the air with me that I can. From the reports I've seen you're the best stick here." Harm paused for a second as he pondered what to say. "Remember when we first met?" Chuck gave him a small nod yes.

""When I returned to the fleet right after we met my call sign was Pappy, because of my age. I kept hearing the whispers to old and not enough traps. They even wanted to send me back to JAG because of it. Along with Mac and the Admiral we had enough pull to keep me here doing what I was born to do. It wasn't long before my skills returned and I was rated number one again. It's not the age or rank I look at but the pilot's skill. And like it or not Chuck on paper you're the best I have, any questions?"

"No Sir," answered Chuck. Inside he was a confused mess, Hammers exploits over the last few years were things that created legends, and this legend was telling him he would fly his wing. It was beyond any expectations he had now or ever, he just wanted to fly.

"One last thing before I dismiss you, you're getting a new RIO, LT Commander Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes. She's my RIO, but since I won't be in the air as much being CAG, I want the best to have the best. She will be here in a few minutes to pick you up so you can chat before you fly in the morning, dismissed"

"Aye, Sir," he replied before standing and heading for the hatch.

Outside he was greeted by his new RIO and they made small talk on the way to the mess for some food. When they entered the galley he heard raised voices off to his side so he turned to look. He saw a man and women he didn't recognize in a heated debate. He glanced at Skates who shrugged and mouthed CIA to him. As they passed the couple he overheard part of the argument.

"Bryce, for the last time take it easy on the prisoner till we get back," the Blonde yelled. "If you hurt him these Navy people will know we did it and they'll send that she bitch after us. Mac has ruined many an agents' career over her time in JAG. Plus the CAG here is her husband a fine lawyer in his own right."

"Walker I don't give a shit about what the Navy thinks or its lawyers. He's our guy and I need the information he has now, not when we get off this floating city."

"Then think about this ass hole, assistant Director Webb, he ring any bells? If you spent half as much time reading the files we have on these people you as you do trying to get into my pants you would know he is a good friend of the Rabbs'. You can bet your ass they will tell him and we'll be on the shit details so fast your head will spin."

Chuck and Skates were close enough to intervene if need, and from the looks and sounds of it, it would be soon. Chuck decided on the first strike approach and got in front of the fighting pair.

"Hey CIA, shut it down. Sailors are trying to eat here and don't need to hear your crap. Take it to your room if you have too or shut up, either one is ok with us."

"Screw you squid," replied Bryce as he threw a punch he was sure would take the navy punks head off. Chuck using the reflexes he gained from being a fighter pilot, easily slipped the punch and threw his own, which connected squarely on Bryce's jaw. That punch was followed up by a shot to the stomach and a knee to the face. The final blow sent Bryce to the ground in a heap.

At the same time Skates stepped in to stop the blonde in case she decided to help her partner. All she got in return was an amused smile and a pair of crossed arms. It seemed the blonde was more than content to watch her partner get his ass kicked. Once the ruckus was over and Bryce was carted away by the Marines on board Chuck addressed the blonde.

"We haven't been formally introduced but I'm LT. Bartowski and this is my RIO Commander Hawkes," he said while holding out his hand.

"Sarah Walker, CIA," she replied taking his hand. The moment their hands touched it was if time stood still. All they could see was each other's eyes. There was an unaccustomed warmth that slowly began to spread up their arms towards their elbows and both their heart rates increased. They were broken out of their mood by a loud coughing sound next to them. Standing right beside them was Captain Rabb.

"I got a call a few minutes ago informing me that one of my pilots was involved in an altercation in here, is this true?"

"Aye Sir," Chuck said as he snapped to attention. "There was an altercation taking place as I entered and attempted to break it up. I was attacked by Bryce and defended myself."

"He's correct Captain Rabb," Sarah added in. "my partner and I were getting loud and Chuck asked us to be quiet. Bryce attempted to hit him and Chuck knocked him on his ass." The last part caused Chuck to cringe.

"Since I am a lawyer and I'm sure Skates will back up that story," he glanced over to her and got a small nod, "I will rule it a case of self-defense. Walker I need you to keep a better leash on that partner of yours. You two are guests on this ship and must conform to its rules, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir," she answered.

"That will be all then I need to call Mac and check in. She still worries when I'm at sea. You all have a good meal, and you two," pointing at the aviators, "better be ready to fly in the morning." With that he turned and left the galley.

"Now that the excitement is over, would you like to join us for dinner?" asked Chuck.

"That sounds great Chuck. While we are eating you can tell me how you became a pilot and knocked Bryce into next year." The three of them got their food and sat down to eat. Due to the aviators having an early day tomorrow the stories never got finished, but Chuck and Sarah made plans to meet again after he was done flying for the day. Even though they weren't going anywhere special they decided to call it a date.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. **

Sarah Walker was on her way to the brig to see how her partner was doing and if he calmed down any since last night. Alongside her were two burly Marine guards. They were there for two reasons, the first was to make sure she didn't get lost and the second was to keep and extra eye on the CIA agent locked up there. After the events of yesterday afternoon Captain Ingles, the ship's Captain was not in any mood to take chances.

"Morning Bryce," began Sarah, "I would ask you how you slept, but judging by your appearance not very well."

"This cell is not the most pleasant place to be," answered Bryce. "How long before they let me out of this cage so I can get back to the prisoner?"

"And there's the rub Bryce," Sarah began, "thanks to your outburst last night, we can't see the prisoner again. I told you that Rabb had friends in high places but you didn't listen. What we didn't know was that early in their careers both of the Rabbs' did undercover missions for the CIA. That's how they got to be friends with Director Webb. Their record was spotless and impressive, so he knows how we work. As soon as he heard we were involved and why he was on the phone with both his wife and Webb."

"Shit, I guess we screwed that one up big time. Next time you need to keep your voice down so the squids don't get involved. Thanks for that by the way." Sarah felt her temper beginning to flare but reined it in.

"The other thing I need to tell you is on orders from Webb you are to spend the remaining time we have here right where you are. To quote Webb, 'I can't have that loose cannon running around loose on a carrier' so you're stuck. We have been scheduled for pick up in two days, enjoy your stay Bryce."

"Screw that," Bryce ranted, "call Graham and get me out of here. There is no way I can stay here when I was so close to getting what we need from him."

"Do you think I'm and idiot? I already did that and he agreed with Webb, you're stuck right where you're at until we leave. They will be bringing your food to you shortly, enjoy your stay." With that she turned and left the brig with her two escorts in tow.

**Same time frame in the air over Iraq**

Four Navy Tomcats were flying deep into Iraq on a mission to take out a group of insurgents that had been located by a Marine Force Recon patrol. Their mission was simple, use their laser guided bombs to destroy the insurgent stronghold. Their target would be _painted _by an inferred laser from one of the Marines on ground.

"Wraith come to heading two five five at angels ten, the target should be visible in fifteen minutes," said Skates from her RIO position.

"Roger Skates," replied Chuck over his mike. He turned his bird sharply to get on the proper heading and began his decent to the correct altitude. After making the adjustments he called back to Skates, "Heading two five five and angles ten, how's the sky up ahead?"

"All clear on the scope, not a ping to be seen or heard. Now that we have some time what's up with you and the lady secret squirrel?" his RIO asked.

"Nothing for now," he chuckled in response. "We are meeting again for dinner after we wrap this up. For some reason she wants to hear some of my war stories."

"She seems nice enough but you can't trust those spy types, but I guess you know that already having worked with a few."

"Truer words have never been spoken Skates," Chuck answered back. "Hammer told me about them just before we did our first op with them right after I got my wings. Any sign of the target yet Skates?"

Just before she could answer him the radio came to life, "Blue leader this is red one, over."

"Red one this is blue leader read you lima Charlie. Is the picture ready to be painted?" responded the flight leader Tuna. "We are about fifty out and will be there shortly,"

"Rodger blue leader painting the picture now, the center building is the main target the others are where the weapons cache is, happy hunting blue leader."

"I'll go in first and take the first building," began Tuna, "Lobo your next followed by Specter and Wraith, take the buildings out by order of approach. Drop to the deck and light em up."

"Roger," responded all the pilots.

All four aircraft dropped to the deck a few hundred feet off the ground and began their run. Tuna took out his target followed by Lobo and Specter.

"Wraith I have a clear picture on screen, nice and easy from here on out," Skates informed him.

"No problem Skates this isn't my first rodeo you know," Chuck ribbed her over the com link. "Weapons are hot and I have the target in sight. I have a good tone releasing weapons…now." As soon as he said now he pushed the button on his stick that would release his weapons towards their target. When his load was dropped he pulled back on his stick and engaged full throttle and climbed safely into the sky another mission complete.

Once they had reformed into their flight group and headed back towards the Kitty Hawk Tuna called for a status check. All the pilots back with the same answer, no damage but low on fuel. Tuna informed them that a tanker was on its way to top them off before they got back to the Kitty Hawk.

Sarah had just completed her daily work out and was headed back to her cabin when she passed Captain Rabb on his way to the galley.

"Good afternoon Captain," she began. "I'd like to apologize for my partner's behavior last night."

"Thank you Sarah, and please call me Harm, however we still feel it's best if he's kept on ice till you two leave."

"I agree Harm," she replied. "I'm not sure what he's trying to prove while he's here. He's usually not like that. But on a different note, I have never been on a carrier before so what's there to do here to pass the time?" She could have sworn that just for a second he got a twinkle in his eye. He seemed deep in thought before he spoke again.

"Let me get a to go box and I'll escort you to my favorite place on the ship," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I'll grab one as well."

It wasn't long before they found themselves on vulture's row, the prime place on board a carrier to watch the flight operations that were taking place on the deck below. It finally sunk in to her how truly massive the ship was. She was busy taking in the activity on deck when she was nudged in the side by an elbow. She turned to look at Harm who was pointing to the sky.

"Keep your eye out there, your flyboy is returning from a mission and his flight should be landing soon."

It wasn't long before a few dots appeared in the sky and one by one they landed on the deck of the carrier. Sarah was completely taken in by the sight of the landing and realized how hard it must be to actually land a plane on the deck of the ship. She didn't know why but when Harm pointed out to her which Tomcat Chuck was flying came into view and began its decent to land she got a very nervous and held her breath until his bird safely caught the number three wire and came to a halt. It was only then did she release the breath she had been holding in.

"Harm that was incredible to see, I understand why you guys like coming up here," she began.

"You need to relax when your boy is in the air," he kidded her. She gave him a bemused smirk and said,

"He's not my boy Harm. We just met yesterday for crying out loud."

"Let me tell you a story and maybe you'll understand," he began. "It goes back to the first time I met Mac and the first time I worked for the CIA. I had been at JAG for a while after my ramp strike and was informed by Admiral Chegwidden that I would be getting my first DFC for saving my CAGs life. After the ceremony at the White House Rose Garden I met my new partner, it was Mac. When we were introduced our eyes locked on to each others, just like I saw with you two. The last thing the Admiral said to us before we got in the car was, 'don't get to close you have to work with each other'. The rest they say is history. Two people from different worlds coming together to form a lasting relationship is not out of the question if you want it bad enough."

"I don't see how that applies to us however. Once I leave we will probably never see each other again. He'll be out here doing what he loves, and I'll be someplace else doing what I'm good at."

"Oh yea of little faith," he said with a chuckle. "All you need to remember is that I have friends in high places within the CIA as well as the Navy. I got back in the fleet because friends of mine had contacts in the Navy, it's time I used my influence to help someone else out. I need to head back in, the last sortie should be landing soon and I have to debrief the crews."

"Thanks for the talk and the View. They both made my day, and if all goes well I may take you up on your offer," she replied.

After he was debriefed Chuck made his way to the galley where he was meeting up with Sarah for dinner. He was about to enter when he heard her call him from behind.

"Hey Chuck wait up." He stopped and waited for her to arrive and they entered together, gathering a few looks as they did. After getting their meals and finding seats they picked up with the conversation from the night before.

"You were telling me last night about how you and Harm met, why didn't you tell me that you had also gone on a few CIA missions with him as well?" she questioned.

"It didn't seem important at the time, really. You should also know I can't really talk about the missions, just like you can't," he said with a shrug. The way he said it caught her by surprise. Now she knew why he never questioned her on any of her activities as a spy. Chuck kept on surprising her at every turn. _I guess I'm not the only one with secrets she thought._

"On to another subject," she began again after eating some of her food, "I keep hearing comments about this hot shot pilot that thinks he's the best there is, yet you don't seem to be the boastful type."

"They must be talking about Braxton. He's a hot shot that keeps confusing his trap scores with his ability to fly. Hammers worried he might get himself killed or kill someone else. I'm just your average pilot up there, same as the rest of them."

"That's bullshit Chuck and you know it," she stated in a firm voice. "I had lunch today with Harm on vulture's row waiting for you to come in. He told me all about your skills in the air and he's thinks you're one of the best sticks out there."

"Ok you guys win that one alright," he sighed. "On to another subject, Rabb told me after he talked to Webb last night you guys will be heading home after you get off this ship but will have about a week layover in Riyadh. One of our CODs will be flying you there. How would feel about going on a real date with, an actual real dinner, not one in a carrier galley?"

"Say I say yes and agree to a date with you, just how oh mighty flyboy do you plan to get your ass to Riyadh?"

"I thought getting a yes out of you would be the hard part," he laughed. "When I found out you were flying a COD, this being a war zone and all, I volunteered for escort duty. So when you fly out I'll be on your wing. We will need a day or so to relax and prep the birds so I have time, so you game?"

Another surprise just headed her way. If Rabb was good to his word maybe he could pull some strings for them.

"That's a yes then. When we get to Riyadh, you got yourself a date."


	3. Chapter 3

When Chuck and Sarah finished their meals they headed off towards Sarah's cabin. Chuck ever the gentleman escorted her there. Just outside they paused to once again gaze into each other's eyes, the same magic they felt before was there only stronger. Chuck sneaked a glance both ways down the hall before pulling her into a hug. At that point something inside side of them seemed to explode within their hearts. The fears they were each having about dating each other were washed away as warmth spread through them. Neither one realized until then that they had each been living in a fog for the last couple of years, the simple act of hugging someone you cared about seemed to make everything clearer. Chuck not wanting to get caught broke the hug but whispered in Sarah's ear before pulling away,

"I really want to kiss you right now but that would be against regs. Once we get to Riyadh I plan to kiss you senseless."

"I can't wait," Sarah replied in a husky voice laden with emotion.

"Goodnight Sarah and pleasant dreams," he finished as the hug broke completely.

"They will be now," she replied as she slowly backed into her cabin.

**Same time frame CAG's office**

"So Skates, how did Wraith do today?" Hammer asked.

"You know it was just a routine bombing run and nothing happened, what are you really getting at?"

"You know me too well," he said with a sigh. "Is he as good as they say up there or are they just blowing smoke up our sixes?"

"It's hard for me to say right now, but after tomorrow I'll have a better idea," she began. "So far he's as good as any of the pilots we have here but I call tell he's been holding something back. If you really want to test him, be on opposite sides during the exercise tomorrow. See how he does against the best I've ever flown with."

"That makes a lot of sense so I'll change some crews around and see how it goes. That's all I need for now, why don't you head back to your cabin. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for both of us so get some rest."

"Aye Sir," she replied and left his office and headed for her cabin. As she passed by one of the hallways she glanced down it out of habit to make sure she didn't get run over, and saw the CIA agent and her driver in a hug. She slipped past the open hatch with a smile on her face, once again she was right.

Early the next day both squadrons were in the briefing room getting their final instructions from the CAG.

"The rules of engagement are the same as always, if you receive word that you are shot down or suffer too much damage to continue, you return to the Miss Kitty. Good luck to all of you today and happy hunting."

While the teams were getting their final briefing, Sarah was relaxing on her bunk debating on what to do for the rest of the day to kill time until Chuck came in from the exercise. There was a knock on her hatch and she called out for the person to enter. The hatch opened and a young female sailor entered and began speaking,

"Ma'am the Captain has requested your presence on the bridge, please follow me."

It took the pair a while to get to the bridge and along the way the sailor filled Sarah in on what life aboard a carrier was really like. Once they reached the bridge the sailor once again asked for and received permission to enter.

"Walker," Captain Ingles began explaining the reason for her being called to the bridge. "Rabb told me you might be bored again waiting for your boy to get back and I suggested you come here and watch it for yourself."

"I don't see how being here helps me see anything, won't they be too far away?"

Ingles just chuckled at her question before clearing up the misunderstanding, "I'm taking you to the flight operations center to watch it on the scopes. We have planes in the air that can relay some video footage, plus we monitor their signals on the scopes. We are also able to listen in to the voice communications as the exercise goes along." With that he led her from the bridge and into the flight operations center where they watched the unfolding aerial combat.

**In the air**

Tuna the leader of Chuck's squadron began calling out commands as the exercise started, "Here we go people, combat spread and watch your six."

It wasn't long before Skates called up to Chuck, "Wraith we have three incoming bogeys, heading one five nine at angles twenty five."

"Rodger, weapons on standby, preparing to engage." He watched as three of his team mates turned off to engage the enemy fighters. It wasn't long before Chuck his call to engage the enemy.

"Wraith, Tuna has two bogeys on his six and can't shake them," stated Skates "Come to heading two seven zero and angels twenty five, were about thirty seconds out.

Chuck instinctively pushed on the stick and increased the throttle putting his cat in a seven g turn as he headed into the fray.

"Tuna, got you in sight on my mark bank hard right and climb,"

"You better hurry Wraith I can't shake them off," came the reply.

"Wraith we have incoming on our six, you better make this quick," called skates. As soon as the words were finished he called back,

"I have target lock and good tone, Tuna break now." The other pilot turned hard and began to climb. Chuck fired his weapons and the sound of the enemy plane being hit came across his head set. No sooner had the tone sounded when he pulled back hard on the throttle almost causing his bird to stall. The move caught the enemy aircraft by surprise and he flew past Wraith. Wraith pushed hard on the stick and went after the aggressor. He quickly got tone and fired another missile shooting down another enemy plane. Tuna was able to finally shake his tail and led him back in Chuck's direction. Chuck dropped his altitude and came around to get in behind the fighter trying to behind his leader again. Skates called up and gave him the information he needed to engage. In another precision move he pushed his plane to the max and took out the plane. The battle raged fiercely for the next half hour until only one bird from each unit was left. It had indeed come down to Hammer and Wraith.

**Kitty Hawk**

Sarah along with Captain Ingles were glued to the screens and scopes as they watched and listened to the mock aerial battle. The controllers were barking commands to the aircraft under their control. Whenever their team took out a plane from the other they erupted in cheers. It was a strange site to see for Sarah. The Captain kept explaining to her what was happening on the screens. At one point the Captain was nearly shocked at what he saw on the screen, in a move reminiscent of Rabb, Wraith pulled a maneuver very few seasoned pilots could and took out two planes in a matter of seconds.

**Back in the air**

The intense air battle lasted for several more minutes with neither pilot being able to get the upper hand. Before long Rabb called the end to the exercise because both planes were approaching bingo fuel and would need to return to the carrier.

"Wraith, it's time to pack it in. You did good today lets head back in."

"Rodger that Hammer, I'll take up position on your wing."

"Hey Wraith you what to give them a show before we hit the deck?" asked Hammer.

"Hammer," Skates interrupted, "you're not planning what I think you are."

"You do know me to well, Wraith we're doing a flyby before we head in. I want to shake up your girlfriend," he chuckled.

**Back on the Kitty Hawk**

"That's the end of the exercise people let's get back to work. Come on Sarah we need to get to the bridge, you don't want to miss this," Ingles explained as he led her to the bridge.

"What could you possibly need me to see up here?" she asked.

"Just wait and see, I think you'll enjoy it. Here they come," as he pointed to the incoming aircraft.

Sarah not having seen too many carrier landings didn't think anything was wrong, that was until she noticed almost everyone on the bridge had either sat down or was holding on. It was only seconds before the aircraft split apart and screamed down both sides of the ship causing the entire bridge to shake, as well as other sections of the ship. Sarah swore she heard the Captain laughing under his breath, something about Rabb never changing and still being a kid. Sarah requested permission to leave and it was granted, but not before he said one last thing to her.

"Walker, your boy is good up there, there is only one other stick I have seen that is that good and he just flew past alongside your boy. You don't need to worry about him when he's in the air," and he turned and went back to his job. It was the second time in two days that Sarah was left speechless because people called Chuck her boy.

After the mission debriefing was complete the crews went their separate ways to clean up and get something to eat. The two exceptions to that were Wraith and Skates. Wraith went in search of Sarah while Skates had agreed to meet Hammer in his office. She went straight there and waited for the questions she knew were coming. After a few seconds of quiet he began,

"The kids good isn't he?" Rabb questioned all the while knowing what the answer would be.

"Hammer, you're a lawyer, what was it you always told me? Never ask a question you don't know the answer to. You know he's good, but not just that he's confident he can make the plane do whatever he wants it to."

"I read all the reports and they all said the same thing, that he is a gifted pilot. I had to see it for myself, and I wasn't disappointed by his performance. How was it flying with him?"

"It was really strange at times, you know?" she asked. He just raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "Normally I get a bit nervous when I ride back seat for the first few times with a new driver. This didn't happen with him either time we went up. We flew together for over two years and I know everyone of your moves, every twitch, everything reaction you have while flying. What happened today freaked me out."

"That you are going to have to explain in detail to me," Hammer stated.

"Wraith is just like any other pilot during a routine flight but that's where the similarities end. Once we got to engage our first bogey he changed instantly. He, for lack of a better term, became you. Every move he made, every minor adjustment was just like you. I hardly had to tell him what to do because, like you he just knew. For all intent and purpose I was just along for the ride and calling in our kills. If I didn't know better I would swear on a stack of bibles I flew back seat for you today."

"I guess that explains why he didn't mind doing the flyby with me at the end," then he began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny Hammer?" a perplexed Skates asked.

"Captain Ingles knew I would be asking you about Wraith's performance today," he replied, "He gets my input for all new pilots we get, even the more experienced ones. I can't wait to see his reaction when I tell him my ex-RIO will swear she was flying with me. I can hear it now, 'damn another Rabb on board, what fresh hell is this?'."

"You're probably right about that and here's the best part," she paused for dramatic effect, "scuttlebutt has it that a certain blonde haired CIA agent was in flight ops with him during the exercise cheering her boy on like it was the super bowl. It probably reminded him of a certain Naval Aviator and Marine Lieutenant Colonel he knew back in the day," she chuckled as she said this but Hammer only groaned.

"Be honest Skates, were we ever that bad?" asked Hammer.

"No Sir," she chirped in a sing song voice, "you two were worse. Oh the attraction shows just the same, but they aren't afraid to do something about it. When I passed her Cabin last night after I left here, I saw them hugging in the hall before she went into her room."

"Do I need to have a word with them about their behavior while on board ship?"

"No Sir, like I said before he's just like you in a lot of ways. I don't think he would do anything foolish while on board. If he was going to do something stupid he would have been going into her cabin last night, not backing away from it." Harm was getting ready to ask another question when the Captain entered the room. This caused both of them to stand and wait for the Captain to speak his mind.

"Take your seats," he said while sitting down himself. "Give me a quick assessment of Wraith's performance today."

"According to Skates, she thought she was flying back seat for me, Sir."

"That's my take on it as well. When I saw some of moves he made, I made them check the idents to be sure they weren't switched up. That kid is good Hammer, real good; let's do what we can to keep him here when his hitch is up. I have been around a long time and the only stick I ever saw that was that good is you. Someday the kid may be better, only time will tell. His girl flies out tomorrow, make sure he's on her wing."

"Captain," Skates entered in to the conversation, "I have an idea and it's a bit off the wall but why not let her fly back seat with him tomorrow? I'll hop on the COD with our bags and the CIA puke. We spend the next two nights there before returning. I wanted to take a three day pass anyway and this is a perfect time."

"Hammer do you think you can you spare them for a few days and if you can I don't see a problem with it."

"We don't have anything critical coming up over the next few days, just the normal patrols. If she agrees to it then I can set it up with no problem."

"Very good Hammer make it happen," as was his custom he rose and walked out of the office leaving his two officers behind.

"Ok genius, where are we, and by that I mean you, going to get a flight suit to fit her?"

"I already thought of that, my roommate Silky is on leave right now and they are pretty close to the same size, hers should fit her nicely."

"Now that we have that settled lets go grab some dinner and see if we can locate the two of them and explain tomorrow to them." When he was finished they both headed to the galley in hope of finding the pair they were looking for. Just as Skates had predicted the couple was there enjoying their dinner tucked in to a corner table away from the crowd. They picked up their food and made their way to the couple.

"Mind if we join you two," Skates inquired.

"Not at all," answered Sarah. "We were just talking about the exercise today. I was telling Chuck that I almost got thrown out of flight ops today for being so loud."

"So we heard," Harm answered. "The Captain informed me earlier that your flight plans have been changed." He held up his hand to forestall any questions they may have and continued, "Sarah will be riding back seat with you tomorrow, and Skates will be riding with the CIA agent on the COD. They will have a three day layover before they need to report back here."

"That's great news Sir, but where will get a flight suit for Sarah on such short notice?"

"Everything has been arranged so don't worry about it, let's just eat our food and retire. We have an early day tomorrow," stated Skates. "I'll walk Sarah back to her cabin after I get her the fight suit she will use." The dinner soon ended and the group departed each head for a different location on the carrier.

**Following morning on the flight deck.**

Even in the early morning the flight deck was a hub of activity with jets taking off and landing. Bryce was escorted to the flight deck by the same two Marines that had been watching his cell for the last couple of days. When he arrived on the flight deck his partner was not there to meet him as expected. He began looking around to see if he could see her coming, what he saw instead were three naval personnel heading towards him. When they reached him the introductions began,

"I am Captain Ingles; I'm in command of this carrier. He is Captain Rabb my CAG, and the woman is Commander Hawkes, Wraith's RIO. Skates will be joining you on your flight today." Ingles paused to catch his breath, "I already informed Webb and Graham about your actions onboard and now I'm telling you the same thing, I will continue to support the CIA whenever they need us to. But you, Agent Larking will never step foot on one of my ships every again. Do you understand me Agent Larkin?"

"Yes Sir I do," he answered in a harsh tone. "Now where the hell is my partner at? I can't get off this floating city fast enough," still looking around for Sarah to appear. Skates could never resist twisting the knife simply point to the F-14 that was currently being boarded and smiled.

"She's flying back with her boyfriend, you know the guy who kicked your ass the other day, in my normal ride. It's just you and me buddy so get your ass moving I don't want to miss our bird," this was said as she pushed the shocked Bryce towards the waiting COD.

Inside the cockpit of the Tomcat Chuck was going over his preflight check list. When it was complete he started talking to Sarah,

"You ever been shot off a carrier before?"

"Not yet but I can tell it's going to be an experience to remember."

"Keep in mind this is nothing like a normal take off. We will hit takeoff speed in the blink of an eye, and you'll be pushed hard against your seat before it settles down. Just remember don't touch anything back there and we'll be fine."

"Got it Chuck," she said. "Did you happen to see Bryce's face as we were getting in here? I bet he's so pissed off he could spit nails."

"I bet he was, now clip on your mask and get ready for the ride of your life. We will have plenty of time to talk during the flight." Giving the launch crew a salute, he was fired off the deck and into the air.

Back on the COD Bryce was fuming at the events of the last few days. Then as a rotten cherry added on his melted sundae he had to watch the woman he loved fly off with some hot shot pilot that had kicked his ass. He made up his mind right there that no matter how long it took, he was going to make Chuck, the Wraith, Bartowski pay for what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I normally respond to each review I receive but the internet stinks here in Afghanistan, in like it takes almost a minute to load a chapter. So I would like to thank each of you that has reviewed, favorite, followed and PM'd me. **

**This chapter was supposed to be the date but when I got to 1700 words I figured I'd wrap it up and save it for the next chapter. Part of the reason was simple, I know how a lot of fans hated the name reveal episode and this is who it should have taken place between. So on with the show! **

During the flight the conversation between the aviator and the spy flowed as effortlessly as it had aboard the Kitty Hawk. When they were about an hour into the flight Sarah asked the question that had been on her mind since she agreed to her date with Chuck.

"Since we are going on a date in the near future, care to explain how you managed to pull this whole thing off?"

"It was pretty easy if you want to know," began Chuck. "You know by now Rabb has connections in high places, one of them being Webb. He pulled in a few favors from the Saudi Government for services rendered in the past. We can't land these birds at the international airport, but we can land them on one of the military bases the Saudi's have. Once there Bryce and the prisoner will await the military transport to pick them up and you and I will be picked up by an embassy representative and taken to the Embassy and given our prearranged Visa's."

"Why do we need Visa's?" she asked.

"Well I'm military for one and need to be careful in a non-US country. I don't carry my passport when I'm at sea because I don't need it. And I'm going to bet that the ones you have are not exactly who you are right now, and I don't see you as anyone else but Sarah Walker."

The rest of what Chuck said made sense but the last sentence is the one that caused her to pause for a second and go deep into thought. _I need to remember he has worked with us before and knows what we do. He still doesn't care about that and he knows I use different names. I suppose I need to start trusting someone outside my job and he is, kind of._

"Well you have me there Chuck. So care to tell me where we're are going to stay after we leave the embassy?"

"Well for security reasons I elected to have us stay at the Embassy in two of the better suites they have there. My plans include taking you to the Al Faisaliyah Center and King Fahd Road. Both are very popular with tourists."

"It seems like you have everything planned out for us, are you always this well prepared?" she questioned.

"Only for certain things, guess that's the navy in me coming out," he replied. "I usually fly by the seat of my pants when I'm on dry land, but I wanted to make this special for you." _and there he goes again, damn him. Ok Walker women up and tell him something private. Hell if I'm gonna break the rules might as well do it in a big way._

"Chuck what I'm going to tell you is hard for me to do. I like you, a lot more than I should actually, but I can't help it. Harm told me the story about how he met Mac and it got me thinking about my life. I want you to know I am serious about giving dating you a shot and because you have worked with us before you know lying is part of what we do. So as a show of faith on my part here it goes…my name is Samantha Lisa Burton."

Chuck was mildly surprised by this admission from Sarah and relieved as well. He knew he felt more than a subtle attraction to her and was hopeful she felt the same way about him. This was just what he needed to hear to push back some of his fears.

"Samantha huh?" he said. "I said it before, I don't care who you were in the past or the cover names you used, to me you will always be Sarah Walker. I thank you for having the faith to tell me something very personal, it means a great deal. And just for the record, I like you too."

"Now that the emotional stuff is out of the way, what plans do you have for us?" she asked.

"You know what I find kind of funny?" he asked. "We're at angels twenty and going over five hundred miles an hour in an F-14 and were making plans for a date. This is almost at the top of my list for weird things I have done," and he chuckled after saying this.

"I can honestly say I never pictured myself talking about a relationship with anyone, and certainly not while flying back seat for one of the best pilots in the Navy," she quipped back at him.

The rest of the flight they spent talking over what they were going to do while in Saudi Arabia. They still had plenty of time to go before they would land. What Sarah didn't know was that Chuck was forming plans in his head on how to handle her situation with the CIA. He had several aces up his sleeve that very few people knew about; they included the Rabbs, Clayton Webb and the Secretary of State, who along with Hammer, bailed him out of a messy situation. Knowing she was serious about dating him was the best thing he could expect or hope for so he planned to use every card in the deck to make it happen. He just hoped she was willing to go along with his plans.

Once they landed at the Saudi Air Base several things took place at the same time. Chuck began his post flight inspection of his aircraft and went to change into civilian attire while Sarah went to speak with her partner.

"How was your flight Bryce," she asked him waiting for the tirade she could sense coming.

"It sucked, thank you for asking," he snapped. "Now do want to tell me why the hell you were joy riding with the flyboy and not in that piece of crap I had to fly in?"

"First off Bryce it's none of your damn business why I flew with him, secondly he's not just a regular pilot. From all accounts I've heard he's the second best pilot the Navy has, right behind Captain Rabb." By now her I can deal with idiots meter was pegged and he was the reason. So she told him exactly what was on her mind, "I'm only going to say this once so listen good, you got me?"

This was a first for Bryce, in all the time they had been partners he had never seen her so worked up about anything. She was by far the most level headed agent he had ever worked with. So he gave her a small nod telling her to continue.

"Chuck and I have decided to start dating each other and we have plans in place to make it work," _ok that's a lie. I may not have any but I'm sure Chuck does._ "So stop trying to get into my pants, that's never going to happen, no way no how. Next clean up your act before you get yourself so deep in trouble that you can't get out of it. Begin to take responsibility for your actions and stop blaming other people like you did to me on the Kitty Hawk. Here's the best part of what I have to tell you, you and an armed escort will be flying home on whatever military aircraft has been arranged for you. Graham wants to be sure you don't go off on the prisoner on the flight back."

"And finally I will be spending a few days here relaxing with my boyfriend taking in the sights. I will be flying back a few days from now on the diplomatic plane that is carrying the Secretary of State back to Washington. Do have any questions for me before I leave you?" she asked the anger in her voice coming through.

Bryce's inner turmoil had just increased tenfold with the news Sarah had just given him. He was already pushed to his limits by what had happened to him over the last few days.

"First off we are partners and you know it," he ranted. "We need to stay together on the trip back and go over the intelligence we gathered. I don't care if you think you're dating someone or not, after we get back I'll be going to Graham telling him how badly you screwed the pooch on this mission. You'll be lucky if you ever set foot in the field again. Now if you play nice with me and leave the flyboy behind and fly back with me, I'm sure I can make this all go away. That way we can still be partners on missions. So make your choice Sarah is it going to be him or me?"

"You're an ass Bryce," she actually began to laugh at his last comment. "If there was a choice to make I would pick Wraith over you ten out of ten times. Secondly you're forgetting who you're dealing with here. I already told you once Rabb has friends in high places and I think Chuck may have some as well. I'll warn you one last time before I head out, drop whatever crazy ass plans you have in your feeble little mind because they will only hurt your career in the long run. Right now Chuck and Harm are sleeping dogs, let them lie there." With that final remark she turned away from him and walked to the terminal where she would meet up with Chuck. Bryce was madder than he had ever been in his life. He had been verbally slapped in the face and then some. He was even surer now that he would make Chuck pay for all of this. He just had to figure out a way to do it.

When she entered the terminal she began searching for Chuck. She was trying to figure out how she could miss a man who stood over six feet tall wearing a flight suit. Off to the side she noticed a man waving at her and heading her way and all her thoughts stopped at the sight of him. Walking up to her was Chuck wearing civilian clothes. To say she was shocked would be an understatement of epic proportions. She had only seen him in his flight suits before and they apparently hide his body very well. He was more muscular than she was led to believe and they way his black tee shirt hugged his upper body showed off his much toned physique. The dress slacks he was wearing were not as tight as the shirt but still enhanced his look. He carried a jacket loosely draped over one arm. The thing that caught her attention most were his eyes. For the first time since they meet she could see a sense of relaxation in them.

"Sorry I was a bit late," he began, "I had to call the embassy and inform them that we had arrived and to send the car around to get us. He said it would take about an hour before they arrived and suggested we grab some food before we head over. They will pick us up in the restaurant. So care to join me for a meal in the cafeteria?" he laughed while saying this and holding out his arm for her to take.

"I would be honored to join you in a meal," she answered as she looped her arm around his. When they got to the eatery Sarah told Chuck about her conversation with Bryce. Once she had finished he took both her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes and began speaking in a soft tone,

"I told you in the Cat I had plans for us over the next couple of days so let's enjoy our time together ok?" she gave him a questioning glance that said she wasn't convinced he should be so calm. He gave a deep sigh before continuing, "I can tell your nervous about the entire thing so let me make a few call and you can listen in ok?"

"I knew you had some kind of plan in place, I suppose this call will start them in motion?" she asked and got a wink in return. He dialed the embassy on his phone, a style she had never seen before, and asked for a shore to ship line. After a minute or so of patching calls he got the person he wanted and put the call on speaker,

"Hammer its Wraith we made it safe and sound and the birds been put to bed."

"I know you didn't call me for that, what's the problem?"

"The CIA puke Bruce is threatening to make waves when he gets back to Langley. He's got my girl all nervous and I need her relaxed so we can enjoy our time here."

"Say no more Wraith, Mac and I thought he might try something like this, when I told her about him. She did some checking through her CIA connections and sent the information on him to me. We came up with a few plans with Webb just in case. When you get to the embassy use one of their secure computer terminals and check your email. I'll send them as soon as we get off." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "Sarah, if I know Wraith like I think I do, you have heard the entire conversation. Just relax and enjoy the next couple of days. Wraith you do understand what you are getting yourself into right?" _like I didn't see that coming Sarah mused. What is he getting into I wonder?_

"I sure do Hammer but if it's what's needed for me to date Sarah, then that's all that matters."

"It's settled then. I'll have Mac get a hold of Web and tell him you're onboard with one of the plans and we are just waiting on the one you two pick. Rabb out," and the call ended.

"There you go Sarah all settled. Do you feel better now?" he asked.

"Sort of, two questions I need answered first," she said and he responded with a small nod. "What are you getting in to and second what plans?"

"I'll answer the second one first, when I began working with Rabb he knew what the pitfalls of the job could be. He knew the troubles that plagued him and Mac so we made plans in case I met somebody. The second part will be a little harder to explain so don't get to mad, k?"

"I don't think I'm going to like this but go ahead," she stated more calmly than she felt.

"You know that Rabb and I worked some missions together when I began to fly, truth is both myself, Harm and Mac still do on occasion. Usually it's when the ship is in port. We all have connections to the CIA, as in we're quasi agents for them just not full time. One of the plans involves me getting a partner on the off chance I fell for someone that actually was an agent. If everything goes to as planned you and I will be partners during the time I'm in port and you will work at Langley when I'm at sea."

Sarah just stood there gaping like a fish out of water. No wonder he understands so much about us and Rabb has so much clout with the agency. There is only one thing left to do,

"Ok partner," when she saw the gleam in his eyes she knew she said the right thing, "I'm in, but you are going to explain everything once we get to the embassy." Before they could continue their escort showed up and took them to the waiting car and then to the embassy.


	5. Chapter 5

On the ride to the embassy the new couple decided they would get showered and rest up before they headed off to dinner. Chuck needed the rest because he had been up late with Hammer the night before going over the possible outcomes of his dating Sarah.

Sarah needed her rest because she was plain worn out from both the long flight from the carrier and the emotional upheaval she got from Chuck. First they had agreed to date, which for her was a huge step, and second her finding out that several people she knew and liked were part time CIA agents. To complete the turmoil she would be partnered with her new boyfriend when he was on dry land and not flying in order to keep up his flight hours. The biggest bomb had been dropped by Chuck when he told her part of the plan was to have her move around the country to a new CIA substation to fill a position close to where he would be. That way they would not face long periods of separation while he was landlocked. Even though she was still nervous about the prospect of dating him and having to work with him, she wouldn't have it any other way.

After waking up from her nap she decided to stop by and see if Chuck was ready to head out to eat. She knocked on his door and heard him call for her to enter at her own risk. He was on the phone but mouthed a quick hello while the other person was speaking. Even though she could only hear Chuck's side of the conversation she began to fill in the pieces. He motioned for her to come over and sit on the couch next to him so he could pull her close. When she sat down he wrapped his arm around her without missing a beat.

"I still have about 3 months left in this tour."

"Yes Sir she's on board with it so I don't think that will be too much of a problem."

"She says she has an apartment near Langley."

"Mac said what?...the last time I listened to her I ended up in law school when I wasn't flying."

"No Sir I have nothing against lawyers. I understand you guys are short staffed."

"You're kidding right Admiral? You sure your staff is ready for his return even if only for three months?"

"And she suggest us huh? Does he know yet?"

"I don't think surprise is the right word Admiral."

"We'll see you in about four months then and yes she's coming along as well so you'll get a chance to meet her. Good bye Sir." With the call now over he hung up the phone.

"That sounded like an interesting call, care to fill me in?"

"I had better because it concerns you as well," Chuck answered. "You already know I'm a pilot but what I haven't had a chance to tell you is I'm also a lawyer." Sarah just raised her eyebrow at this so he kept going. "You've heard how I met Harm and Mac before I started at the academy. While I was there we kept in constant contact with each other. Since Mac has Harm wrapped around her little finger she pushed him into suggesting to me that a second major besides Electrical Engineering could help me out in the long run during my Navy Career. Of course the example they used was Harm."

"It seems I have an IQ that borders on genius so I can get bored rather quickly at times. Not having a girl friend at the time and some extra time because I picked up the classwork so fast I began taking extra classes. During the summer when the rest of the Academy went home I stayed and took classes that would help me with my law degree. I just got done my last class at Georgetown School of Law and took the bar exam just before I returned to the Kitty Hawk."

"Wow so you're a pilot and a lawyer, I'm impressed. So what was that phone call all about?" she asked.

"It seems JAG headquarters is way understaffed right now for several reasons and Mac decided she would draft some help from the fleet, meaning her husband. From what I have heard they made a formidable team when they worked together. According to the Admiral they were unbeatable. Then somehow my name came up and Admiral Chegwidden decided to use me as well. He wanted to know if my girl was coming along and I said yes."

"That's great for you but what am I supposed to do all day? Sit around and twiddle my thumbs?" she huffed.

"Not at all Sarah," he said. "They have a Gunny working with them that the lawyers use to investigate on some cases. With your skill set and CIA contacts I guess Mac figured you would fit right in with him. You can take the job at JAG and work with us or let the CIA assign you to desk duty somewhere doing God knows what, the choice is yours."

"I told you I was all in on trying to make this work and the plan seems sound enough, but I need to say this. Those two scare me, if they ever put a plan together to take over the world they could probably do it. Is there anything thing those two didn't work out?" she asked.

"Just one small thing but it could turn out to be rather large in the long run. Your ex-partner seems intent on kicking up a fuss over this, meaning us dating. He has no say at all with anyone of importance but he could end up being like a gnat, small enough to keep bugging us but not dangerous enough to do any harm. Now I have had about enough talking about work of any kind and there has been something I have been waiting to do since that night aboard the carrier."

"And what would that be Chuck?" she asked. He pulled her onto his lap using the arm that was already wrapped around her so she was straddling him and looked deep into her eyes and said in a whisper,

"This." He gently moved his head down towards hers and placed his lips on hers at the same time pulling her into a tight embrace. Hearing a soft moan coming from her he pushed his tongue against her lips seeking permission to enter. Once her lips parted he slipped his tongue in and they began to kiss passionately. It was a first for either of them, a kiss that had emotional meaning that neither one had ever had before. They were both sure at that moment they were where they not only wanted to be but should be. It wasn't long before their passions rose to a fever pitch that led to hands under clothes as they each explored the others body in a way that neither had done with anyone else. The heavy make out session was about to go to the next step when Chuck's phone decided to go off. Recognizing the ring tone of his sister he was slammed back to reality. They both mumbled "shit" at the same time. Not letting go of Sarah he reached for and retrieved his phone.

"Hey El," he said slightly out of breath from the make out session. He mouthed sister so Sarah would know who he was talking to.

"I just got in and saw you had called me. I didn't think that phone worked on the carrier. You haven't been lying to me all this time have you Chuck?"

"I wouldn't think of it El, you should know better than that. Give me a second while I put you on speaker will you?" he hit the speaker icon on the phone and began talking again. "Ellie I know you can't see us but I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Sarah Walker." At that point in time Chuck wasn't sure what his sister really heard. Once he said girlfriend she began screaming yes and finally at the top of her lungs. This went on for almost a full minute before she calmed down enough to continue talking.

"uhh, what did you say her name was? Everything after girlfriend is kind of a blur, sorry." This caused both of the people on the couch to laugh.

"Her name is Sarah Walker and I think she could be the one for me," said Chuck. Not to be out done Sarah jumped right in even though she didn't know why.

"Hi Ellie, I'm Sarah and I think Chuck could be the one for me as well. In fact if you hadn't called I would have finished making him mine, if you get my drift." This got a raised eyebrow from Chuck.

"Listen before I forget, Mac called to tell me you would be stationed at Falls Church after this cruise is over. This will be great because it's not too far from where I live. I'll finally get to see you more than a few times a year. So little brother when exactly did you pass the bar?"

"I haven't passed the bar yet El, I took the bar exam and if I pass it I'll be a lawyer, but not until then."

"Like you have to worry about passing the bar exam," she snorted, "Sarah in case my idiot brother didn't tell you he's a genius. He may be book smart, can fly an F-14 like nobody else but the simple things in life toss him for a loop. Now get a pen and piece of paper and write down my number." She paused for a second because Sarah had told her to hold on. She gave Sarah her number before she continued on, "Call me anytime; I have a lot of things to tell you about my brother I'm sure he left out. Now I'm going let you to get back to doing whatever you were doing before I broke it up. Later Chuck," and she ended the call. Chuck then turned to Sarah and asked,

"You're not going to call her are you?"

"I would normally say no since we just started dating, but since you left out a whole lot of vital information, yeah I am."

"Word of advice then, she likes to embellish some things so you may not get the true story."

"Chuck I hate to say this but I'm still pretty tired. Would it be ok if we just hung out here tonight instead of going out?"

"No problem let me see if there is a good movie on and we can get some food from the food court and come back here and eat. Sound good to you?"

"That sounds very good to me," she said as she got off his lap. "Let's get going so we can get back to what we were doing before." And with that final word she dragged him out of the room in search of food.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: One reviewer has some trouble seeing how Sarah could be turning her life upside down so quickly for Chuck so I'll attempt to explain my thoughts for all your benefits. This takes place in 2005 prior to her red test. In my opinion this event help mold her into the cold spy she became. Also she would not have been a full time spy that long based on the NBC information about her early career, college, secret service and other stuff during that time frame. It was also the time frame she fell for Larkin, remember the Cabo pictures, they were from 2005, or so many people have told me. She has almost three full years less as a spy, not as many kills or seduction missions as when she met Chuck on the actual show so based on all that I made the call to have her more open to a relationship with Chuck. Also remember this from the show, ****Sarah: "Chuck, I fell in love with you after you fixed my phone and before you started defusing bombs with computer viruses" that happened in what was the first episode but not told till S-3. If she fell for him that quickly after more years as a spy, and given the chance to actually date him without fear why not?**

**In one place in this chapter I make the statement that Iran scrambled 2 F-14's. That is not a mistake. Iran is the only country still actively flying them. They were bought in 1976 from us. Several things are going to happen during this chapter that occurs during the same time frame as other events. Sarah and Chuck go out and Bryce returns to Langley. Hope that makes it easier to follow, BTW it's at the end of the chapter. **

It had been decided the night before they would meet for lunch before heading out to see the sites. After their meal they headed out to see the areas of interest that came highly recommended by the embassy staff. The first stop on their agenda would be King Fahd Road, which was once considered the most beautiful road in Saudi Arabia. It had been surpassed in the last few years by King Abdullah Street because of the major building projects that were taking place.

It would also give them a chance, well Sarah at least, to do some much needed shopping. One of the benefits of starting out here was huge malls were located up and down the road. The other plus was being it was a tourist attraction and a major business hub there were many foreign nationals in the area so they would not stand out so much. Both of them knew full well there aren't many blonde haired blue eyed women in this part of the world.

Taking full advantage of the embassy car they toured several other parts of the city before heading out to dinner. They decided on the Al Faisaliah Hotel for their evening meal. Located inside was the La Cucina Italian Restaurant, one of the trendiest eateries in Riyadh.

"We need to thank the people at the embassy when we return for their recommendations for today. I think we would have been lost without their help," Sarah stated.

"I agree with you on that one Sarah, I'll also have to thank Hammer when we get for giving me time off so soon after I got back from leave," Chuck replied."

"Speaking of Hammer, have you heard from Skates since we got here?" Sarah asked.

"I really didn't expect to," he began, "her fiancée works in public affairs for the embassy. That was the main reason she was so anxious to get here. I don't think we'll see her until we get to the flight line to fly back."

"So that explains the help they have been giving us."

"Could be," he shrugged, "I know she can't wait until the tour is over, her fiancée is rotating home around the same time. They plan to get married while we're in port. I already know I'm invited so you need to plan on attending a wedding in a few months."

"It seems you have a lot of things already on our schedule. Are you that confident that these plans you have in place will work out?"

"Not so much for me, but I trust the Captain and his wife. They are two people you don't want to cross, ever." The amount of conviction in his voice let her know that I really believed what he said. Sarah was still unsure about things working out because of her job, but hearing the tone he was using dropped those concerns to the bottom of her worry list.

"Before I forget Chuck, I'd like to thank you for the incredible day you had planned. It's the first time in a long time I have been able to relax like this," she said. "Since our dinner is almost finished, and I'm still trying to process everything that is happening, why don't we just go back to the embassy and go to the little club they have there?"

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Let me settle the bill and then we can leave," he said while calling the waiter over. As he reached for his wallet his phone began to ring, checking the caller ID he saw it was Skates. He quickly mouthed who it was to Sarah before answering it.

"Hey Skates, what's up?" he asked. "Shit! We'll be outside in a few minutes. Grab my stuff from the room and meet us at the bird, I'll change when I get there, Wraith out."

"That didn't sound to good Chuck," Sarah said, clearly waiting for an answer.

"No it's not. I have to cut this vacation short. It seems the Iranians decided to flex their muscles a bit with one of our diplomatic planes. I'll explain further in the ride over to the base."

On the ride over to the air base they had parked their plane that Iran was claiming the US plane had violated its air space and was trying to get it to land in Iran. They had sent two F-14's to _escort _the plane back to Iran. With the limited number of aircraft in the area and the only one carrying the full armament of air to air combat weapons his bird was to intercept the Iranian jets and persuade them to back off. Three more Cats were being launched from the Kitty Hawk but would not be there for a while.

When the car pulled up to the flight line Chuck jumped out of the car and grabbed his bag from Skates and ran into the hanger to change. Sarah followed him out and walked over to Skates who was waiting for him to return before going to the bird.

"You really picked a crap time to go to dinner," she joked. Something about the look on Sarah's face told her to hold back on the jokes for a minute. "I know you're worried about Chuck right now but you don't need to be. Besides Hammer there is no-one I would rather fly with on a mission like this. He's going to be fine."

"For the first time in my life I'm worried ok? I'm normally in control of my fate or my partner's," she began. "This is way beyond anything I have been through before. How do you know it's going to be ok?"

"I don't," she said with a shrug, "but I have to believe it will be. He is my driver so whatever happens to him also happens me. Just like you need to trust your partner on a mission, I need to trust my driver while in the air. And next to Hammer there is no-one I trust more."

"He's really that good?" she asked.

"Yes Sarah you boy is that good. Now I need for you to ask yourself one question, can you handle Chuck doing this for a living? Because if not you need to get out of this now before he gets hurt."

"I'll be honest with you, we're all in at this point, but it's still not going to stop me from worrying about him at times like these." This caused Skates to laugh a bit.

"Mac still worries about Hammer and he's the best there is so you're in good company with that and that's the same for every spouse or loved one of a Naval Aviator." Before anyone could say anything else Chuck came running from the hanger carrying his helmet. Sarah headed towards him and when he slowed down enough she engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"You come back safe you hear me Wraith," she said in a whisper not releasing her grip.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sarah," he answered.

"I hate to break up this love fest but we have some hunting to do. Let's roll Wraith," Skates said as she pulled Chuck away from Sarah and led him to the plane.

Sarah stood fixed in place as the F-14 piloted by her boyfriend slowly made its way across the tarmac and onto the taxi way. She refused to leave even with the insistence of the embassy driver until the plane disappeared from her view. She made her way back to the car and her final destination the embassy. She knew that she would not be getting any rest until she heard from Chuck that he had arrived safely on the deck of the Kitty Hawk.

In the air over the Persian Gulf a lone Tomcat screamed along at supersonic speed in an effort to avoid an international incident. The pilot and its RIO were talking as if nothing was out of the ordinary despite the fact they were headed into a potentially dangerous situation. The RIO called up to her Pilot,

"Wraith I have three birds on the scope one bird is showing our marker and the other two are coming in as Iranian F-14's."

"Well at least they know what the best birds out there are. I'll try reaching them on the radio and see if they respond. If that doesn't work I'll get a target lock on them as a warning we mean business if they don't back off."

"I'd hold off on pinging them until last resort. They may get trigger fingers and splash our bird," she said. "I'll get our bird on the radio and explain what we are going to do."

"Roger Skates," he agreed, "I'll pull alongside them to let them know we mean business."

After several failed attempts to reach the Iranians he began to pull along side of them when he noticed something strange about the armament of the F-14's.

"Skates, take a look at the weapons on their birds, do they look off to you?"

"You're right Wraith, they look like modified Soviet weapons. If they try to use them I don't know what will happen."

"Neither do I but I can guess it won't be good. Let's see if we can force their hand. You call our bird and let them know the status. I'll try to get those guys to back off." Wraith pulled up alongside the trailing bird and let his bird be seen by the other air crew. They waved him off and continued trailing the US aircraft. After several minutes of trying to shake them up enough to leave Wraith called back to the Kitty Hawk and filled the Captain in. Ingles reply was short and to the point, if they don't back off, splash them.

Wraith had one last trick up his sleeve. He told the US plane to change their heading out to the gulf and away from the coast. When the plane did the Iranian fighters locked on and readied their weapons. It looked like it would escalate into a full blow event until Wraith locked on to the lead plane, when he acquired the signal letting him know he had his target locked in the Iranian birds broke off and head towards their own airspace. He would escort the plane as far as he could until the other F14' from the Kitty Hawk arrived and took over.

Once he arrived safely back on the Kitty Hawk and had been debriefed he called Sarah from the communications room.

Sarah was sitting in her getting more nervous as the time went by. Two hours had passed since Chuck had left to take place in a very dangerous mission. Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello," she said in a shaky voice.

"Sarah its Harm," he began but was cut off before he could finish.

"Is he ok?" she questioned.

"That's why I'm calling you in advance so you can relax. He turned the birds away and is heading back here right now. I'll be sure he calls you when he gets done being debriefed. That's all I have for you now. He can fill you in later on how it went. One last thing give Mac a call and talk to her she's been through it already and she may be able to put you mind at ease."

"Thank you so much for that. Good bye Harm." Now that she knew Chuck was safe she began to relax. Up until now she never understood what it really meant to be a girlfriend or even harder to be the girlfriend of a Naval Aviator. She vowed to herself that no matter how bad it got she would have his back.

It would be a few more hours until the much anticipated call came in and as soon as the phone rang she picked it up as quickly as she could,

"Chuck," she asked.

"Yes it's me Sarah," he answered. "Hammer told me he called to advise you I made it back. He also said you sounded worried."

"Of course I was worried about you," she firmly stated. "I'm not used to my boyfriend, not that I've had many mind you, flying off to engage two enemy fighter jets at, what do you always say, angles twenty?"

"I guess I never looked at it that way before. It's always been just me I had to think about and it just seems normal. Do you think you can deal with me flying?"

"I'll be honest with you," she began with a sigh, "it will take some time but eventually I'll learn to deal with it. I called Mac after Harm called me and she really put my mind at ease. When I heard some of the stuff they had been through it made this seem like a walk in the park."

"They have had their share of adventures together…" the conversation would last another half an hour or so before they signed off. It was during this time that they exchanged email addresses and phone numbers. They knew the first few months were going to be difficult to get through, but agreed if they emailed when they could and added calls into the mix the time would fly by.

Sarah had just exited the shower and was getting dress when her phone rang again. Not knowing who it could be she answered and cautiously said, "Hello."

Agent Walker, Clayton Webb here, I have your next assignment ready."

"Sir, this line is not secure. Are you sure you want to discuss mission parameters on this line?" she asked.

"It won't be a problem because none of it is classified. I'm just going to go over the plans we made for when you get back."

"they really did think of everything didn't they?" she quipped.

"This is the Rabbs' we're talking about. When you return you are talking three weeks off and no it's not an option. Then you will need to find a place near Falls Church to live because in a month you start training at Quantico," she cut him off before he could go any further.

"I'm leaving the CIA to become a FeeBee," she snapped.

"No you're not so relax and listen. We, the CIA, have no authority to operate inside the United States let alone arrest someone. With FBI credentials you will. Since most of your new position will focus stateside it makes sense don't you think? You will be on loan to us from them if you get my drift. Most of the classes you will breeze through anyway, plus I called the director and informed him of our plans and he's on board with them. I will have all the information you need once you get back to headquarters," he finished.

"So by the time I graduate the Kitty Hawk will be getting ready to arrive in Norfolk," she reasoned.

"That's about the gist of it. If you have questions feel free to call, during regular hours that is."

"Thank you Sir and I'll call you when I get back, Walker out." _This keeps getting weirder and weirder as it goes along. No wonder Chuck wasn't worried about anything, those guys are good. I just wonder what Graham will say._

**Langley Va.**

Bryce was way past the point of being livid, in fact if he were a cartoon the steam would be coming out of his ears. He stormed past the reception desk and made his way to Graham's office. Not bothering to knock he barged into the office and began to rip into him, not noticing the other occupant of the room.

"What the hell is going on around here," he screamed. "Since when does the director of the CIA take orders from his subordinate? I have to fly half way around the world in a crappy C-17 then take a C-130 to Bragg then drive here in the back of a secure van. To make matters worse my partner is off having the time of her life with some stupid fighter jock and you let it happen. You better fix this and fast, I need my partner back like yesterday."

It wasn't until he finished his rant did he notice the other person in the room, and he didn't look pleased at the outburst. Graham was about to answer Bryce but the other man help up his hand to stop him and began speaking.

"Agent Larkin we have not been introduced yet. I am Edward Sheffield head of the DNI, Graham's boss. He is acting on my orders in regards to Agent Walker and her assignment. Since you are so concerned about his listening to a subordinate what makes you think you can barge into your superior's office and yell at him like you just did?"

"Director Graham, Mr. Sheffield I apologize for my behavior, I was out of line." _What the hell did I just do? Damn my temper._

"I was on the phone yesterday with Captain Rabb, you may have heard of him? He told me of your behavior on board the Kitty Hawk. It was deplorable and no way for an Agent of the CIA to behave. After giving it some thought I have decided it is in your own best interest if you spend a few months out of the field. I order you to take a few weeks off and return here for your duty on the third floor. We will reevaluate you at that time. Now get the hell out of here."

Bryce left the room both pissed off and miserable. He was being benched for speaking his mind, _since when is that illegal he wondered? I guess Sarah was right when she said they had friends in high places. Oh well screw her, it will only be a matter of time before she comes crawling back to me._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Any Bones fans reading this? Well if you are, several people make their appearance in this chapter. All I ask is you think back to the first episode in the series, where Booth picks Brenan up. They make it known that they had previously worked together before that so…what if they actually got together then vs waiting? Hey its author's prerogative to go there, this is FF after all! Hey tw sorry it's a day late.**

The next three months were nothing short of painful for Chuck and Sarah. The emails and phone calls helped some but not enough for them. It wasn't like they were both idle the entire time it was quite the opposite for each of them. The rising tensions in the Middle East resulted in more sorties being flow as over watch than before. Chuck also had to do his normal bombing runs over Iraq and Afghanistan. Sarah had it slightly better getting to enjoy a three week break then attending her FBI training at Quantico. Because of her excellent skills she had from her time in the CIA everything was pretty easy for her. She did struggle at first with some of the legal aspects of the bureau that she didn't need with the company. Because of her previous experience she was assigned a liaison of sorts, Special Agent Seeley Booth, to assist her when needed.

Sarah did have one big surprise she had been keeping from him the whole time he was away. Once she got settled she called Ellie and was surprised that she was not too far from her. After graduating from UCLA Medical School Ellie applied for an internship at Bethesda Naval Hospital and was now on the staff there in the neurology department. Sarah had completely underestimated the force of one Eleanor Faye Bartowski. It wasn't long before Sarah, Ellie and Mac were hanging out on a regular basis. During their time together they had one rule, well one they actually stuck with, they left their jobs out of it all cost. All of this was a new and exciting experience for Sarah and she was enjoying it to the fullest. She quickly found out that Ellie, like her brother, was an open book.

During the second month they were separated two of the squadrons challenged each other to an aerial duel to see who the better pilots were. The CAG stepped in and told them the winners would get to fly their birds in early to Pax River NAS instead of waiting for the ship to dock. This gave the air crews something to strive for during the exercise. He of course would fly lead on the way to Pax River and the winning pilot would fly his wing. Just as Hammer Figured, Wraith came out on top. When the time came for the air wing to fly back they called ahead and made arrangements for the families of the air crews to be allowed on the tarmac to greet them.

**Early AM on homecoming day**

There was a fairly large group of people assembled on the tarmac waiting for the arrival of the fighter jets. Welcome home banners and flags were everywhere the eye could see. As the planes slowly came into view, loud cheers erupted from the waiting crowd, Sarah, Ellie and Morgan were the loudest among them. The aircraft were parked one at a time in the order they landed but none of the aircrews exited their planes until the last plane was powered down. Almost in sync the cockpits opened and the crews began getting out of the planes. They met up at the front of Hammers bird and walked in unison towards the waiting crowd. Once they got close enough the crowd stopped paying attention to the yellow caution tape and poured onto the tarmac towards their loved ones. It soon turned into a large mass of humanity, filled with tears of joy and happiness. Mac, ever the Marine, shoved people out of the way that were foolish enough to get in her way, and almost tackled her husband to the ground when she got to him. Sarah and Ellie were not to be out done and crashed through the enemy lines, as Sarah would later call it, until they reached Chuck. Morgan used his size to his advantage and simply followed behind the two women like a running back following his line on an end around.

When they finally reached Chuck he was bowled over by Sarah who was peppering his face with kisses before she planted a passionate one on him. Ellie waited a few seconds, which considering the circumstances, seemed like a lifetime before she interrupted the reunited couple. Placing both her arms between the couple she pushed them apart and wiggled in between them and gave Chuck a bone crushing hug. Morgan waited patiently for the girlfriend and sister to get their greetings in before he got involved. Chuck hadn't noticed his longtime friend until Morgan made a coughing sound and said,

"What am I chopped liver?" this got a laugh out of almost everyone there.

"I value my life Morgan," he said with a chuckle, "and my girlfriend and sister come first. I thought you were still in Cali, when did you get here?"

"I got in a few days ago. Ellie told me when you guys were supposed to get in and I took some vacay to come visit you. I'm staying at her place while I'm here."

"I'm glad your back Chuck," Sarah said through teary eyes while continuing to hug him.

"Me to Sarah, me too."

"We should get going," Sarah said. "It's a bit of a ride to get back and we don't want to keep the Admirals driver waiting. We all met at JAG this morning because he arranged for a government limo to drive us here. Harm and Mac are probably already at the limo waiting for us." Sarah paused for a second like she was deep in thought, "Did you know that she can tell time without a watch? It's the most bizarre thing I have ever seen. Even Ellie can't figure out how she does it." Ellie just shrugged at this.

"I need to get my sea bag first though," he began but was cut off by Ellie.

"Already taken care of by the driver so let's go," Chuck knowing Ellie's word was law followed along never losing his grip on Sarah as Morgan trailed behind them. Just as Sarah predicted the other couple was already seated in the limo waiting to head back to JAG. During the ride back they made a quick stop so the two pilots could change out of their flight gear and into some clothes they had packed for their time off. The trip went by faster than expected and they soon found themselves entering the bullpen of the JAG offices. Just before entering the door Mac had a word of advice for the three members of her group that had never been in JAG Ops before.

"I need to warn you guys about LT Simms. Since she found out Harm was coming back she's been a pain in the ass, in a good way. There is no telling what she will do or say, so be ready for anything."

"Mac," Harm began, "how long before Harriet notices us?"

"I give her ten seconds tops, probably less."

When the door of the offices opened all eyes turned to see who was coming in. Mac entered first followed by Harm, Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and finally Morgan. No sooner had Harm entered the room than a loud squeal was heard coming from off to their left. Chuck found it hard to believe that someone could actually out squeal his sister. True to Mac's word Harriet came flying from her cube and engulfed Harm in a big hug. Her squeal brought the Admiral out of his office with a smile on his face.

"Rabb, why is it every time you come in here you end up disturbing my staff?" he asked at the same time holding out his hand.

"Which one Sir," Harm and Mac questioned together. This got a chuckle out of almost everyone in the room.

"The Captain, Colonel. Welcome back son, I hear your doing very well."

"Thank you Admiral, I need to make some introductions if I may?" asked Harm.

"Fine, but let's go into my office first. I'm sure there are some things you don't want everyone to hear." They followed him into his office and settled into the chairs he had there.

"Admiral this is LT Bartowski, his girlfriend Sarah Walker FBI, his sister Ellie and last but not least Morgan Grimes."

"So you're the famous Bartowski," he said while mulling over some thoughts, _great another Rabb, pilot turned lawyer, at least this one has a girlfriend._

"It's an honor to meet you Sir," Chuck answered. He was interrupted by the Admirals' yeoman calling on the intercom,

"Sir there is a man out here, Bryce something or another demanding to see Sarah Walker and he's stirring up a fuss."

"You know this guy?" asked the Admiral.

"He's my ex-partner. I have no idea what he wants however."

"Coates send him in. I can't have my office disturbed anymore today."

The door opened and in walked Bryce clearly intent on a confrontation with Sarah.

"Sarah, you're coming with me now we have a mission that can't wait. Graham sent me to get you myself. So grab your stuff and let's go." He made a move to get her but was quickly cut off by the Admiral.

"This is my office and she works for me. She has the next few days off to get reacquainted with her boyfriend. Now I suggest you calm down and explain yourself." Once again Bryce's temper flared and he began to mouth off to Chegwidden.

"Listen pops…" was all he could get out before a straight right hand caught him square in the nose breaking it and knocking him out. The Admiral shook his hand and spoke directly at Sarah,

"What is it with you CIA people? First it was Webb and now him. When will you people realize you haven't got a chance against a SEAL." He paused slightly before continuing, "Come to think of it he does remind me a bit of Clay when he was younger."

"You did break Clay's nose twice Sir," stated Mac. This comment threw Sarah for another loop, the second highest person in the CIA had been knocked out by the same Admiral that had taken down Larkin. _Can this get any higher on my weird-o-meter she wondered?_

"He was young and stupid back then but he learned from his mistakes. He's done a fine job after he straightened his ass out. Maybe this guy will also."

It wasn't long before Bryce started to stir and got into a sitting position on the floor. Mac handed his some tissues so he could clean the blood off his face.

"Bryce," Sarah began as she helped him to his feet "what are you doing here? I know for a fact that Graham didn't send you."

"Sarah, you're my partner not these people," he stated. "You belong in the field with me, not here pushing papers around. If I promise not to come on to you anymore will you come back with me?"

"First off, no I won't go back with you," she started with. "Secondly I'm on loan the FBI for the foreseeable future so I'll be doing more than sitting behind the desk pushing papers. I will still be going in the field tracking down the bad guys but now I'll be able do it during the day and not spend weeks in some rat infested country, plus I'll be able to take them into custody."

"Listen Agent Larkin," the Admiral added, "if you value your career, leave these people alone, better yet forget you even know them and move on."

"I will think it over Admiral, thanks for your advice," Bryce said. _That should keep his old ass off my case. I just need to come up with a plan to get Sarah back._ As his thoughts finished he turned and left the room.

"Now that is over with I'll let you guys go for the rest of the day. Captain, LT stop by in the morning to your badges before you begin your leave. I'll talk to you more tomorrow, dismissed."

Everyone that was military came to attention and then the group walked out of the Admirals office. Their exit route led them into the bullpen where they were flocked upon by the people that Rabb used to work with. They spent almost an hour there catching up with each other and meeting the members of the JAG staff.

On the way to the cars they remained mostly silent except for deciding on a place to eat. They went to a small but quaint Italian place Harm and Mac knew about. Once seated at their table Morgan finally had a chance to ask his best bud and his girlfriend what was on his mind after the fiasco in the Admiral's office.

"Sarah, who was that idiot Larkin, and what did he mean by you were CIA, because Chuck said you were with the FBI." Sarah was not sure what to do so she looked at Chuck for some help.

"She is with the CIA, sort of," Chuck started to explain the specifics to both Morgan and Ellie. "Sarah worked with them for a few years but decided she needed a change of pace, something more stable. So she went to Quantico for retraining and became an agent for them. Captain Rabb was good enough to get her assigned here as a liaison of sorts. She will also spend time at the J. Edger Hoover building working cases with Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Sarah that's awesome," Morgan said but quickly shut up when he saw the look on Ellie's face. "Sorry El."

"It's ok Morgan," she said then addressed Sarah, "I guess this will be a huge change for you, working for the FBI."

"For now it will be but it's exciting at the same time. I will actually learn how to gather evidence and process leads, unlike before where it was pretty much spelled out. Based on my history they plan to move me to the counter terrorist task force in a few months. Booth says that's where all the real fun is."

"That sounds like it could be very interesting," Morgan said.

"It is Morgan," Sarah responded. "During my internship," she made the air quotes gesture, "I got to work on a case with Booth. We needed assistance from his contacts at the Jeffersonian to help us solve a crime. They have got to be the weirdest group of people I ever met. Their lab was amazing and within a few days the squints," seeing the looks she was getting explained the term to them.

"It's what Booth calls the people that work in the lab; he says they squint all the time looking over the remains. His girlfriend, Dr. Brennan wasn't there; she's down in Guatemala investigating suspected genocide. You need that keep that bit quiet; they are flying low under the radar on the dating thing."

"Wait a minute," Ellie said jumping in, "you know somebody who knows Temperance Brennan the famous author? Can you get a signed book for me?"

"I'll see what I can do Ellie," she replied with a chuckle. _Of all things to ask me she picks that one question._

The conversation lasted the rest of the meal and through desert. When the dinner ended Harm and Mac left to go home and said their goodbyes. Ellie had to drag Morgan to her car because he still wanted to catch up some more with Chuck. Of course his idea of catching up was an all-night video game marathon. Chuck needed no incentive to leave with Sarah it had been over 3 long months without seeing her. They hopped in Sarah's Porsche and sped out of the parking lot towards her place.

On the drive over Sarah asked why Morgan apologized for saying awesome in front of Ellie. Chuck explained that when Ellie was attending UCLA she was dating a guy who was, well awesome at whatever he did, this earned him the nick name, Awesome. After UCLA Devon wanted to stay in Cali, but Ellie wanted to go somewhere different and applied to several hospitals around the states. She got several offers but decided on Bethesda. She didn't have anything tying her to Burbank because he was in the Navy and wanted something different. They had a big fight over it and Devon said some nasty things about her. They still kept in contact but it would never be the same as it once was.

Once they arrived there and entered her apartment the restraint they had all day crumbled. They began kissing passionately and caressing each other's bodies through clothes, under clothes if there was a way they found it. Sarah only had one thing to say, "bedroom Chuck." Despite bumping into a few walls and knocking some lamps on the floor they made it to the bed without injury. They fell haphazardly on the bed where they continued to tear each other's clothes off. It would be a long time before they were intertwined in a lovers embrace after making love for the first time of many that night. Fully sated they fell asleep holding on to each other like they never wanted to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: to save the repetitive nature that some scenes would require, all military customs and courtesies are being followed when they would be needed. **

The morning after their first night of lovemaking found the two lovers entwined on Sarah's bed. Sarah had moved in her sleep during the night to take a position slightly on top of Chuck with her head using his chest as a pillow. Chuck woke up first and slowly and carefully extracted himself from under her. He was mildly surprised when she stayed asleep and just snuggled into his pillow. It took him a few minutes to locate the kitchen where he searched for the coffee and its maker. She appeared in the doorway soon after the coffee began to brew. The couple exchanged morning kisses and hugs before fixing their coffee. Sarah took one sip of her coffee and spit it right back out.

"This has got to be the worst coffee I have ever had Chuck," she began. "You may be a great pilot and lover, but you can't make coffee for crap." Chuck raised his eyebrow at this and took a sip to check for himself.

"You're right it is kind of weak, I wasn't sure how many grounds to put in. But it's not bad for my first attempt."

"Weak," she sputtered. "Your coffee could peel the paint off the hull of your carrier if they used it. From now on I make the coffee, understand me mister?"

"Right, you make the light colored water you want to drink. I can suffer through it I suppose," he said with a dramatic sigh. "On a serious note however, we need to shower and dress. It's almost zero seven hundred and we have to be at JAG in an hour and a half. I can't be late for the briefing with the Admiral."

"You know we can save water if we shower together, right? Now follow me Chuck and don't waste any of our precious time." With that she was off like a shot dropping her clothes along the way. Chuck didn't waste any time with that order and soon joined her. The shower of course took longer than expected and the sped out of the apartment with just enough time to arrive at JAG on time for the briefing. Just as Chuck feared they were the last ones to arrive, except for the Admiral. Once he did arrive he began his briefing.

"Morning Staff, before we begin I would like to take few minutes to welcome back an old friend and introduce the new people to our staff. They will be taking some leave before reporting in, Captain Rabb you already know from his time here before. LT Chuck Bartowski, pilot turned lawyer, and Sarah Walker, Special Agent of the FBI." Everyone seated at the table was then introduced as well.

"On to the business at hand, the SEC NAV called me last night to inform me of some new developments with my staff. Captain and LT this concerns both of you. In keeping with the plan to decommission the F-14 by the end of next year, the Kitty Hawk's F-14's will be replaced while she is in port for repairs. You two will only be here for about three months before you go to Pensacola for retraining on the F-18 Super Hornets and the F-22 Raptor." Both pilots gave a nod of their heads indicating they had received the message.

"Colonel MacKenzie, you have been selected for command of the new Joint Legal Services Southwest on Camp Pendleton." He watched as her eyes got big so he followed on with the better news, "By the way Lieutenant Colonel, it's a full Colonels billet, congratulations." The conference room got louder than it had even been as everyone wished her well and congratulated her.

"Construction is still on going out there and is expected to finish in about eight months. Until that time you will remain here at JAG. Since it is a new office you can take anyone you want from here with you. I will need the names in about a week so I can process their orders. I will be leaving here about the same time as you. I had planned on retiring but when the SEC NAV gave me the news that I had been selected for promotion so I decided to give them a few more years. After all if Rabb can still fly circles around most other pilots I can still serve the Navy." Another round of congratulations followed when he was done speaking. He made a few more points before dismissing the group to start their day. The Rabb's along with Chuck and Sarah left the JAG building and went their separate ways.

Once Chuck and Sarah got seated in her Porsche they began talking over what to do while they were both off from work. Chuck was the first to go,

"I'd like to spend some time with Ellie and Morgan today if that's alright with you. Morgan did come all they here to see me."

"Chuck, don't try to fool a CIA agent," she chuckled. "I had several long talks with Ellie while you were at sea and she told me about your gaming obsession with Morgan. You and Morgan can get together and Ellie and I will go shopping for clothes for you. She told me how fashion impaired you are." This got a groan from Chuck, he knew Ellie was right. It wasn't long before they were all gathered in Ellie's place enjoying a nice lunch she had prepared.

"I got some good news before I left to come here," Morgan began. "I just landed a new job at one of the better restaurants in San Diego. I'm going to be the head chef during the lunch hour."

"Congratulations Morgan," was expressed at the same time by everyone.

"I'm proud of you Morgan," Chuck said. "You had a plan and stuck with it for probably the first time in your life."

"At least one of us did," Morgan said with an amused tone in his voice. "You planned to go to college and get your EE degree and develop software. How'd your plan work out?"

"Touché, Morgan," responded Chuck. The ladies left soon after that and the men began playing games on the system Chuck kept there for when he stayed with Ellie during his leave. Several hours later the girls returned home laden with bags and the pizza they picked up for dinner. When the evening came to an end Chuck and Sarah returned to her place where they unleashed their passions that had been building during the day. The next two weeks were spent seeing the sights and visiting with Ellie and Morgan until he had to return to Cali and his new job. The day finally arrived for them to go back to work and they made the trip to JAG headquarters.

**First real day at JAG (end of morning briefing)**

"Now on to the real business, Rabb and Roberts, you two will handle the Morris court martial. Sturgis will handle the Jones dereliction of duty case and Mac and Bartowski will handle the Aponte case. Walker you will need to assist Mac on that one. He claims the man he shot was a domestic terrorist and has evidence to prove it, dismissed." The new teams walked out together and began discussing the case they were assigned.

Mac was the first person in her group to speak. "Chuck, we'll head to my office and get to work on this one. Sarah, I need you to start digging into the victims record and past. See if Aponte could be right; use _all _your contacts on this one. If he is right it could go much deeper than one man acting alone." Once they got to her office she closed the door behind them.

"I'll get right on it Mac. I'll call my old CIA contacts and see if they have anything on the guy and then put in a call to Booth. My experience is that the agencies don't play nice with each other on a regular basis."

"Harm and I found that out the hard way a few years ago. Chuck and I will start his defense while you work on that, if he's telling the truth we may be able to get him off." Once that discussion was over Sarah left the two lawyers alone and went to make her calls. Her contact in the CIA asked her to send over what she had on him so they could look in their data base and see if anything turned up. Then she called Booth.

"Booth, its Walker, I need to meet up with to go over a murder case with me."

"Can you meet me at the Jeffersonian in about an hour? Why are you calling me for a JAG investigation?"

"An hour should give me enough time to get there this time of day," she answered. "The accused murderer claims the victim was a domestic terrorist so I wanted to run it by you. This is still out of my skill set you understand."

"Trust me I understand your position all too well. Bring whatever you have with you and we can go over it here before going to the bureau. See you in about an hour."

She made her way back to Mac's office to tell them her plans. After a brief discussion about her plans, Sarah gathered all the information they had on the victim and made her way to the Jeffersonian to meet Booth. She again found herself inside the huge lab standing on the outside of the work area. She made the mistake of walking on to the platform and setting off the alarms in the process the first time she was here. Booth was already there and sent Hodgins down to escort her up. On the table was a corpse they were in the process of searching for evidence on.

She handed him the files, which he took and gave them a quick once over. He thought for a second before speaking, "Nothing comes to mind right away so when we get back to the bureau I'll have the lab guys run it through our…I've got a better idea. I know someone here who can help, follow me."

Booth led Walker off the dais and towards the hall.

Hodgins turned to Zach and remarked, "He always gets the hot partners. I wonder how Dr. Brennan will react to this one."

"I don't think she'll care, she hasn't in the past why would she care now?" he stated. Hodgins could only roll his eyes and get back to work. Except for Zach and the doctor herself, everyone could see they were in love with each other.

As they entered Angela's office her head rose from what she was working on to see who had entered. Her heart sank just a bit as she took in the stunning blonde that was with Booth. _Damn Bren, you better buy a ticket on that ride soon before someone else does._

"What can I do for you Booth?" she asked at the same time giving Sarah the once over.

"I was hoping you could run these photos through the data base and see if you get any hits," he said. "I would also like to introduce you to Agent Walker who asked me to help out with a case she is working on for JAG. Sarah, Angela is the artist of the group; she does most of our facial reconstructions."

"So you work for JAG? Isn't that a bit odd?" Angela asked.

"Well it's taking some getting used to that's for sure," Sarah began, "My boyfriend is working there now temporarily until he heads to Pensacola for flight training on the F-18 and F-22's. After he leaves I'll be back with the bureau full time."

"Now I'm confused, isn't JAG the legal branch of the military? Since when do they fly jets?"

"He's a naval aviator first and foremost, one of the best actually. He just passed the bar and was brought in with Captain Rabb to help out while they are in port. Now can we get back to the case?"

Angela began working on the pictures and Booth showed Sarah some of the things they didn't get to last time. _And I thought we had a strange bunch working here Angela thought._


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: The beginning of this chapter will move quickly forward for several reasons. I don't want to get bogged down in the year 2005. I could probably do several chapters of them during their time at JAG then flight training, but I want to save the cases I have planned for the future. This chapter is Chuck and Harm heavy. The next one is going to heavy on the Sarah and Ellie with a smattering of Bones.**

**FYI: on my six means from behind or on my tail. When I use angels it refers to the altitude of the plane in thousands of feet. For example angles twenty is 20,000 ft. **

Angela's search turned up nothing that wasn't expected or already known by Sarah. Even though she was moderately disappointed at the results she thanked Booth and Angela for their time and effort and returned to JAG. Not much happened at JAG with the other cases while she was gone and since it was near quitting time they all decide to call it a day. In the end both cases went to plea bargain which saved both sets of lawyers a lot of time and effort for almost the same results. During the limited time Chuck and Rabb had at JAG before they were to report for their flight training, Chuck won his first case as a prosecuting attorney against Bud Roberts. He had lost his first three cases he worked on. one he lost to Harm and the other two he lost to Mac.

During their off hours Sarah and Chuck spent most of their time together doing things any normal couple would do. Chuck made it his mission to bring Sarah up to speed on the things she had missed while doing covert missions for the CIA. They would take in at least one movie a week and watch some of his favorite ones on DVD while sitting at one or the other's apartment. They would spend the night at each other's place depending on where they ended up watching movies. Without planning it, they both soon had a good collection of each other's clothes at each others place. Ellie stayed over at Chuck one weekend and discovered Sarah's clothes hanging next to Chuck's in his closet. She now knew Chuck had finally found the girl of his dreams and for her it was a dream come true. The couple would also visit Ellie at least once every two weeks. Sarah was really enjoying her job with the FBI and working with Booth. She even got to make her first arrest when Booth and she solved a murder case with the help of the squints.

As the summer turned into fall it was time for Chuck and Harm to depart for Pensacola and flight training. When they arrived at the Pensacola Naval Air Station they were greeted by not only the Naval Commanding Officer, Captain Williams, but the Air Force's 479th Flying Training Group, Colonel LeCompte. Captain Williams was the first to speak,

"Captain Rabb, LT Bartowski, welcome to NAS Pensacola," he began while leading them to where they would process in, "I have read the fit reps on both of you…the parts I was able to read that is and they read like a cross between Top Gun and Jason Borne so I'll get to the reason you are here. First and foremost is to train up on the F-18, all versions. The second reason is to learn to fly the F-22's. That's where Colonel LeCompte comes in to this."

"While you were still deployed I received a call from the Under Secretary of State Clayton Webb informing me you made need the skills later on," the Colonel stated. "He sent me your fit reps as well and I agree with the Captain. That's why you were selected to train away from the rest of your squadron. Your RIO's will be arriving after you finished training on the single seat variants of the F-18 and the F-22. Before you start your F-18 tandem seat training you will be learning our bird." The Captain took over from there,

"We plan to accelerate your training compared to the other pilots that go through here. We have been advised of your skills in the air and know it would be a waste of time to drag it out for you. Once you finish your training you will be heading back to JAG. I can't have a two star, soon to be three star, admiral on my ass now can I?"

"No Sir," the pilots replied in unison.

"One last thing before we let you go get settled in," stated the Captain in a stern voice, "No buzzing my tower. You understand me?"

"Aye Sir," was the response this time. Both pilots looked at each other and Captain Williams thought he caught a glimmer of amusement flash across the face of Captain Rabb_. Ingles was right when he said not to tell them to not buzz the tower. I should have listened to him. _As soon as they were out of range from the two commanding officers Chuck turned to Harm and asked,

"We are buzzing the tower, right?"

"Oh yeah…" and they both broke out in laughter.

Their training was pretty easy for the two seasoned pilots, mostly because they had already flown the aircraft they were training on for their part time job. For them it was mostly a refresher course and to get the required certification to actually fly the aircraft for the military. The personnel on the base didn't need to know that however, so they kept it pretty quiet.

As their training on the Raptors was coming to a close and the entered into the final phase of their training, a mock aerial battle similar to the ones the Navy used at their top gun school, the two naval pilots decided to have some fun with the Air Force pilots they were training along side. The instructors had already paired Hammer and Wraith up in the same squadron during training because they were both navy. Once airborne and in formation the Air Force pilot that was selected as flight leader began calling out orders to the other pilots. They soon broke formation and went in search of the other squadron. Hammer and Wraith switched to their own frequency, which was slightly against regulations but when had that ever stopped Hammer in the past?

"What's the plan Hammer?" asked Chuck over the radio.

"We let them fight it out for a while," Hammer began, "it shouldn't take long before they shoot most of us down. We will provide support like always; shake a few guys off the tails of our guys maybe splash a few then when it's just us left…" he was interrupted by Wraith before he could finish.

"We show them what a Naval Aviator can do."

"Roger that Wraith, now let's get back on point and go hunting."

Just as Harm figured their squadron was over matched against the more seasoned Air Force pilots and despite their best efforts to help out, their squadron was mostly destroyed or marked as too damaged to continue. Their squadron had managed a few kills of their own during the aerial battle proving to the other pilots they did have the skills needed to be a success in the air. Now it was just Hammer and Wraith against the six remaining enemy aircraft. It was time to put their plan into motion.

"Wraith on my mark we go to maneuver run silent run deep," instructed Hammer.

"Good copy Hammer, waiting for your mark," was the reply.

"Three, two one, mark," Hammer said.

The basic premise of the maneuver was to use the aggressor's radar against themselves. They would turn off their own radar, meaning they can't _see _other planes but leave the electronic warfare equipment on. They would see they were being pinged and be able to see the other aircraft that way. Hammer would fly high at normal altitude, while Wraith would fly as low as he could, under the radar so to speak. When Hammer made contact he would engage his radar and lead them to a predetermined landmark where Wraith would be laying in wait and attack from underneath. In a matter of minutes Hammer had two enemy planes on his six and Wraith was setting them up for the kill.

"Wraith," Hammer began, "I have two fish on the line ready to be reeled in. Are you in position to bring them down?"

"Roger that Hammer," came the reply. "I'm on your six at angels 1 and climbing and five miles out. I'll land those two when I get there. On my mark wiggle three times and bank right and come in behind the one that gets away."

"Roger Wraith, waiting for your mark," said Hammer.

Wraith engaged full throttle and put the plane into an almost vertical climb to get to Hammers location. In a matter of seconds he was in radar range of the planes chasing Hammer and engaged the radar. At the same time he engaged his weapons systems readying them for quick use. The maneuver they were doing would require split second timing. As soon as he got a lock on one of the birds he called mark and Hammer did his part. The second Hammer cleared the kill zone Chuck fired his simulated missiles scoring a direct hit and recording a kill.

Hammer was not to be outdone by Wraith. He put his bird in a nine G turn and made his move to get behind the plane that had attempted to follow him. Wraith had also maneuvered his plane to get in front of the other plane disturbing his flight path enough to let Hammer get a good lock and take out the second plane. Their hunt would now begin in earnest for the remaining planes.

In the tower Colonel LeCompte was amazed and pissed off at the same time. He turned to Captain Williams and snapped,

"Where the hell did he come from?"

The Naval Captain chuckled for a few seconds before speaking, "Colonel, I told you they were the best the Navy has. Wraith got his call sign for the reason you just saw. He has a unique ability to _sneak_ up on other aircraft. Hammer has two distinguished flying crosses and a silver star for his aerial performances. Your other pilots don't know it yet but they are going to go down rather quickly."

"Sir," one of the controllers called out, "they just got two more and are heading to the others"

He had just finished his report when the tower door opened and Skates walked in. She made her way to where the Colonel and Captain stood and looked at the screen. A smile spread across her face as she saw the events on the screen. She decided to tweak the Colonel a bit, "So which one is Hammer?" she asked. Both officers turned their heads to look at her in a way that asked who are you.

"Sorry Sirs," she began, "I'm Commander Skates Hawkes, Wraiths RIO. Before him I flew back seat for Hammer." She paused to look at the screen again before counting down from twenty.

"Commander why are you counting down?" asked the Captain.

"Because that's how long it's going to take before the Air Force birds get plucked. They are heading straight at them, then when the Air force birds bank out of the way they will cross over, circle in behind and splash them."

What Skates predicted happened almost exactly how she said it would; it just took a few seconds longer.

"And just how did you know that?" asked the Colonel.

"I told you I flew with both of them Sir. Once they begin engaging the enemy I can't tell the difference and I'm in the plane with them. I know all of Hammers tricks and from what I've already seen Wraith knows them as well. I suggest you hold on Sirs." They both raised an eyebrow to that and she just pointed out the window. Sure enough two F-22's were headed straight at the tower at almost top speed. They split and passed the tower on both sides at almost the same time causing the entire tower to shake before climbing again and circling in for a landing.

"Well Colonel it looks like you owe me dinner in the Officers Mess," laughed the Captain.

"I'll see you there around nineteen hundred Captain," he sighed.

"Skates grab your divers and meet us in the mess at nineteen hundred," the Captain said as he walking out of the tower with the Colonel.

"Aye Sir we'll be there." And she went to the air crew briefing room to collect her drivers. When she entered the briefing room the briefing had just needed and all the pilots were standing around talking over the exercise. She noticed the two Naval Aviators by their height alone, since all the pilots were wearing the same flight suits.

"CAG," she called out while holding her hand up.

"Skates what brings you down here?" he asked as he made his way over to her with Chuck right on his six.

"Captain Williams told me to come get you two and bring you to the officers mess when you finished up here so get showered up and meet me back here." she said taking a seat.

"Hey Hammer," one of the Air Force pilots called out, "Are all the women who know you this bossy?"

"My wife is a full colonel in the Marines, Wraith's girl friend is a special agent with the FBI and Commander Skates here is Wraith's RIO," he paused, "so I guess so," and then the three of them broke into laughter knowing it was true. One of the newer pilots spoke up,

"Captain Rabb why did she call you CAG?" he asked.

"He's the commander of our carrier's air wing," Chuck answered for Harm and decided to keep it simple. "Captain Ingles commands the carrier itself and Hammer has the command of the planes that fly off it."

"Alright boy's," Skates began, "you two have got to meet the Captain soon so I'll answer anymore question they may have while you two get ready. Now go."

"Let's go Wraith before she really gets pushy," declared Harm as he pulled Chuck into the locker room to get ready.

Meanwhile back in Falls Church…..


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about the delay but do to circumstances beyond my control, aka real life, I lost the desire to write. I'm still in Afghanistan and it's been a rough few months. We suffered some causalities, more than most actually, so I've been busy. This is part one of the Sarah and Ellie bonding, plus a little chaos tossed in. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Same time frame as Chuck in flight training**

Sarah sighed as she carried the last of her boxes into her new apartment. Using the heel of her left foot she kicked the door closed with a loud thump. The sudden noise startled the other occupant of the apartment, causing her to drop the glass of wine she was filling into the sink. Ellie's head snapped in the direction of the noise where she saw a very tired Sarah dropping a box onto the floor.

"That the last one Sarah?" she asked.

"Finally," Sarah sighed as she lowered herself onto the couch that was sitting in the middle of the living area. "I never realized I had so much crap in my old place."

"I hear you," Ellie said with a small nod of her head. "I felt the same way when I moved here from Cali. I dread moving again with all the new crap I've gathered over the last few years."

"This is the first time I actually had to actually move. When I was with the company," she replied while making air quotes, "they always had a place set up for me or I stayed at a hotel."

"Well at least they did that for you. How about we crack open another bottle of wine, order some food and just kick back for the rest of the night?" Ellie asked.

"Sounds like a good idea but you're not driving home once we start. I'm just glad we got the beds set up, I'd hate to sleep on the couch after today."

"After today one bottle just isn't going to cut it anyway and I hadn't planned on leaving," Ellie said. "I need to run to my car and get my bag so why don't you jump in the shower while I do that? I'll order the food when I get back, then I'll shower after you get done. I figure by then the food should be here."

"Sounds like a plan, Ellie. What do you feel like eating?"

"Let's get something light, how about Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me, anything in particular you want to eat?" Sarah asked.

"Not really, just no sizzling shrimp," Ellie answered as a shudder passed through her.

"From your reaction, I'll take a wild guess and say you had a bad experience with it in the past?"

"Thank goodness no," Ellie said, "Morgan loves that stuff, Chuck and me, not so much, every time they got together Morgan would bring it over. We would eat it of course, to keep Morgan happy, but we won't go near it any other time."

Several hours later the food was gone, two empty wine bottles rested on the coffee table and the third bottle of wine was being opened in the kitchen by Sarah while Ellie popped a DVD in the player and sat back down on the couch. Sarah returned and situated herself on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm so glad I took a few days off from the hospital, I needed this," Ellie sighed.

"Work been that bad lately?"

"Quite the contrary, it's going very well actually. It's just I never just hang out and relax, ya know? I go out with some of the doctors and nurses from time to time but we never just hang out like this." Ellie cocked her head to the left and paused for a few seconds before continuing on, "Now that you're settled I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Ask away."

"Chuck and I used to take some martial arts classes when we were younger. It's been a while for me but I'd really like to get back into it and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"El, I have a better idea than that and it won't cost us a cent. With my jobs I am already proficient in martial arts, one of the best I've been told, so I can work with you. I have access to the gyms at both the FBI and CIA. Both have excellent training rooms and I can use them anytime I want. We're not too far from either of them."

"That's great Sarah, when can we start?" Ellie was completely giddy over that idea, in fact she was bouncing up and down on the couch and her eyes glinted with happiness.

"Let's wait a few days until I fully settle in and then we can make some plans. I also have to find out what will be needed to get you a pass into both places."

"No worries Sarah, I do work at Bethesda remember. I'm the on call neurosurgeon in case one of the big guys needs surgery. I am fully vetted by all the security agencies there are and have a special ID that allows me unescorted access to most places, so I think I'm set."

"Holy crap, Ellie! You get all that from working at a hospital?" Sarah exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Of course not," Ellie replied with a shake of her head. _I hope Chuck doesn't kill me for this._ "I wanted to wait a while before discussing this with you but since it came up I'll just spill it now." She paused to take a large swallow of her wine as Sarah gave her a supportive glance. Ellie began speaking again, "I'm sure Chuck told you his complete life story by now?"

"Yes he has," Sarah answered with a nod of her head.

"Well here is mine. I'm going to leave out a lot of the back story and cut to the meat of it. After Devon and I split up I moved here to be closer to Chuck while he was at the Academy. My life was moving along at a good pace and I settled into my position fairly easily. A few years after Chuck graduated I had moved up in position. I was doing my rotation as the on call surgeon. One night a patient came in suffering from a gunshot wound to the head and I got the call to do the surgery," she paused to take another large drink and pressed on, "it was a small caliper round and didn't do all that much damage other than crack the skull. I patched her up rather quickly and sent her to recovery."

"I take it there is more to this story than you're letting on?" asked Sarah.

"Of course there is, now shut up and let me finish." Sarah just looked at her and raised her eyebrow, "The next day I went to check up on her and got the shock of my life. Chuck and Harm were standing next to the patient's bed. Chuck was holding her hand and smiling as he talked to her. That's when I finally got a good look at her. It was my Mom who had disappeared over ten years before." She was about to continue but Sarah held up her hand to stop her from going any further.

"Slow down Ellie I need to catch up here. Chuck told me your Mom had disappeared but never why. I bet you know don't you? Does Chuck know as well?" asked Sarah.

"Yes to both questions. This is when I found out Chuck was working for your former employer. Seems Rabb, both of them, got Chuck involved. Rabb's half-brother is with Russian intelligence and got word to him that an American agent was trying to get word back to the CIA on an operation that had gone bad and she was requesting immediate extraction if possible."

When Ellie finished her glass of wine off, Sarah dutifully refilled both of their glasses as Ellie continued on, "Chuck's carrier was closest and Harm happened to be there with Mac doing a JAG investigation. Long story short they got her out but ran into some problems after they escorted her to DC. They were finished with the debrief and went to get some dinner when a robbery went wrong outside and my Mom got hit with a ricochet from the shoot out. There's a ton more to it that that but it can wait." Ellie looked at Sarah and could see by the look in her eyes she was poised to ask a question but Ellie cut her off.

"You're wondering what my mom's cover name was, right?" Sarah gave a small nod and Ellie went on, "Frost."

"Hmmmm, name sounds familiar but I don't know much else. I do remember hearing some rumors about lost agent but that's it."

"Anyways, she's pretty high up in the agency now, not a director or anything, but she does have a lot of pull. One thing led to another and now I'm part of a secret surgical team that works on fallen agents from all the three letter agencies so I can get in just about anywhere."

"And I suppose Chuck knows all this? Why didn't he tell me about it? And when can I meet your Mom?"

"Chuck and I have an unwritten rule about family matters. We have both been blinded by _love _before and made some dumb decisions based off it. Now we vet each other's partners. When we know the person is the right one for each other, we tell them our family secrets and not before."

"So that means…"

"Welcome to the family Sarah," declared Ellie as she pulled Sarah into a bone crushing hug. "As for meeting my Mom we can see her in a few weeks if you want."

"Uh Ellie…what movie were we watching?"

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Sarah. Between working on cases with Booth and training with both Ellie and Mac, most of her time was filled up. Ellie was progressing well in her martial arts training, but the biggest surprise to Sarah was how fast Ellie picked up the kick boxing techniques Mac was teaching her. It turned out that Mac was a champion kick boxer and had several trophies that reflected her accomplishments.

Her new job with the FBI had further opened her eyes about sick some of humanity really was. The CIA had used her to eliminate several high value targets because they were doing horrible things to people or selling weapons to terrorists, but most of the time she never saw the results of their work first hand. Now she got to see that work up close and personal. She had seen death and destruction during her days with the CIA but not as bad as some cases she had worked on with Booth.

The sight of finding the body of a victim that had been tied up killed and had their eyes gouged out then eaten by dogs still caused shivers to run up her spine when she thought about it. It turned out the sick bastard that did it was an old colleague of Booth's from the FBI who got involved with a crime family. While Sarah was out searching other leads, Booth snuck out of the hospital he was recovering in after being blow up, with the help of Hodgins managed to find Bones before the killer could take her life then turn loose the dogs. Pushing those thoughts aside she made her way into the bathroom shower and get ready for her girls night out with Ellie. It would be the first time in several weeks they would be going out on the town instead of relaxing in each other's apartment. With Ellie's schedule at the hospital and Sarah's crazy schedule their weekends never seemed to match up. Sarah and Ellie had exchanged keys a few weeks back to make things easier on each other when they hung out.

Sarah was midway through her shower when she heard the sound of breaking glass and loud thumps coming from her living room. She quickly left the bathroom, grabbing her weapon as she passed by her bed and sped into the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ellie locked in a fierce battle with an intruder dressed in black and their face hidden behind a ski mask. The intruder threw a right cross towards Ellie's head which she ducked under; this was followed by a snap kick that landed on Ellie's side. Ellie slowed for a second before charging in and grabbing the intruder in a bear hug under their arms. She began landing knees to her opponent's torso and ribs. Ellie pushed her opponent back and delivered a spinning back hand followed by a round house kick that sent her opponent to the ground.

As the intruder struggled to get to their feet, Sarah aimed her weapon and yelled, "FBI, Freeze."

Ellie immediately froze where she was a stared hard at the intruder as the intruder dropped to their knees and pulled off their mask. When the mask did come off a mass of copper colored hair fell out from underneath and dropped around her face and over her shoulders.

"Carina," Sarah shouted, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You know this bitch Sarah," exclaimed Ellie still panting from the fight.

"Who you calling a bitch, bitch," Carina snarled.

"STOP IT, both of you," snapped Sarah as Ellie and Carina continued to send death glares at each other. "Yes Ellie I know her, Ellie meet Carina, an old friend of mine and former partner from the C.A.T.S. Carina this is Ellie, my boyfriend's sister."

"Whoa there Sarah, back up the bus on that last bit," said a shocked Carina. "Boyfriend? How much does she know exactly? And when did you leave the CIA?"

"Pretty much everything about me, well at least the important stuff," replied Sarah as she motioned for the women to take a seat. "I'm dating her brother, Chuck and have been for a while now. The part about leaving the CIA is murky at best but it would be around the same time I began dating Chuck." Sarah noticed the confused look in Carina's eyes and decided to give her the Readers Digest version of the story.

"That's some story Sarah but I am happy for you. Now that we sorted all that out lets head out and have some fun!" exclaimed Carina.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: for those of you non JAG fans Mac's first name is Sarah. Uplink2, saw the post you made on the blog and thought of you. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one!**

Despite the crazy way the night began it got even crazier after that. It started out innocently enough with them going out to eat at Ellie's favorite French restaurant, Le Blancs and then moving to a trendy club just outside of Falls Church. As the drinks began to have an effect on the three women they got bolder and bolder in the dancing. They began to attract a small crowd of admirers, male and female alike which none of them noticed. Sarah, in her now drunken state, tried to call Chuck but drunk dialed Mac instead. It didn't take long for Mac to put two and two together and get four. She instructed Sarah to stay put and she would be by shortly to get the women and take them home. Sarah just shrugged and put the phone in her pocket and went back to dancing with her friends. It wasn't long after that they were approached by a reasonably good looking man who asked Carina to dance.

"Hello luv," the man began in a very distinct Australian accent, "Mic Brumby of the Australian Navy, care to dance?"

After a quick glance at her friends she grabbed the man's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Sarah and Ellie just shrugged and continued their idle banter. The song ended and Mic was escorting Carina back to the table when, as fate would have it, Mac chose that moment to show up.

"Hello Sarah," he said with a small smile and a wink. This did not go unnoticed by the other women at the table.

"Mic, it's been a while, what brings you to the states again?" replied Mac.

"I'm participating in a seminar on maritime law during times of war. I'll be here for about a month," he paused slightly as if in thought then continued, "maybe you'll let me buy you that dinner I owe you." The three women at the table rose to their feet at almost the same time, seeing and not liking the looks he was giving Mac.

"Mic, we covered this the last time you were here, I'm still married and still not interested."

"I don't see your husband anywhere, so maybe it's not all that great a marriage." He started to reach over to grab Mac's arm when three things happened at almost the same time. Sarah intercepted his hand that was reaching over to grab Mac, Carina grabbed the other one and Ellie grabbed his head. The next thing Mic felt were his arms being almost pulled from their sockets and his face hitting the table.

Several bouncers witnessed what was happening and came rushing over as several men began to head towards the group to support their friend. The bouncers had the situation under control quickly, but not quick enough. One of the club patrons panicked and called the local police saying there was an attempted murder at the club. Just as the police entered, Mic was finally being let up by the trio of women. He was preparing to leave when the local police arrived at the table and stopped his progress.

"Sir would you like to press charges against these three women who assaulted you?" questioned the officer that responded to the call. Mic seeing a chance for some pay back replied,

"Yes officer I would. They attacked me without provocation or cause," he answered smugly. Just as Mac was about to plead their case, Sarah spoke up,

"Officer, this is part of a federal investigation so you have no jurisdiction over this event."

The officer gave her a crooked smile as he looked over the three expensively dressed women and gave a little chuckle before responding,

"Sure you are hun, care to prove it to me?" Almost faster than he could blink there were three different sets of badges shoved in his face. Sarah's FBI, Carina's DEA and the one that took the agents by surprise, Ellie's strangely colored DNI ID. Ellie noticed the shocked expression on the other agents faces and said,

"I told you I had the all access badge and ID," then shrugged like it was no big deal. Seeing the badges up close and personal like that caused him to quickly retract his earlier comment and he handed custody of Mic over to them and he headed out of the club.

The girls decided that their fun for the night was ruined and made their way to the exit with Mic in tow. When they got outside Ellie was the first to speak,

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen good, got me?" Mic gave a small nod waiting for the pissed off brunette to continue. "I'm the nice one of the group, the other two, not so much," she paused for effect, "I'd just arrange to have you tossed in a hundred foot well for the rest of your natural life. Those two," looking at Sarah and Carina, "would geld you or worse…not too sure about that though. They might just end you," and she shrugged again. "So you leave Mac alone. Plain truth is you can't hide from us. No matter where you run, hide or disappear to we'd find you. You got me, Bugme?" he nodded his head and scurried to his friends car and they took off.

When Mac heard Bugme come out of Ellie's mouth she broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The agents looked at her like she had lobsters coming out of her ears or something equally bizarre. Seeing the looks she was getting Mac decided to explain as they walked to her ride. While they were headed to Mac's place she began her tale,

"Mic worked with JAG a few years ago as part of an exchange program. We sent a lawyer there and they sent us Mic. Harm noticed him hitting on me when he came by for a visit but let me take care of it on my own. He started calling him Bugme whenever Brumby was out of ear shot." Mac was just finishing up when they arrived at her house and went inside.

"Well that explains that," stated Carina as she made herself comfortable on Mac's couch, flanked on both sides by Sarah and Ellie. Mac took her seat on the recliner across from them. Carina paused for a second and after pointedly looking at Ellie, "that doesn't explain that badge and ID you have Ellie, nor does it explain how you guys know each other."

"I gave you the nuts and bolts version at my place earlier so I guess I can fill in the blanks," began Sarah. "I told you how I met Chuck on the carrier when he kicked Bryce's ass. His commanding officer is Harm 'Hammer' Rabb, Mac's his wife. They've been friends of Chuck and Ellie since he went to the Naval Academy. They're the ones that pulled the strings to get me moved to the FBI while Chuck is at sea."

"Hammer?" questioned Carina.

"We've been around naval aviators so long it just comes out. Hammer is Harm's call sign and before you ask Chuck goes by Wraith."

"Their call signs are used more than their actual last names," added Ellie. "We use them interchangeably in conversations."

Carina was still confused about Ellie's badge so she pushed ahead, "what I really want to know is, what's up with that badge?"

"I call it my all access pass, it's akin to a backstage pass at a concert. Because of who I come in contact with on a daily basis, Congress men, Senators, the President and agents from the alphabet soup, I need to be cleared on everything, and I am. I pretty much have unrestricted access to, well anywhere." Carina looked like she was getting ready to ask more questions when Mac cut her off,

"I think that's enough of the history lesson for tonight ladies. It's late and I'm tired so I'll show you to the guest rooms and catch you all in the morning." Mac's tone left no room for argument so they followed her and called it a night.

The following day passed quickly for the three ladies. After they had finished breakfast Mac drove them back to the club they were at the previous night to pick up Ellie's car. Once they returned to Sarah's place they showered, changed and headed out for a day of shopping. Sarah, accustomed to Carina's idea of shopping was preparing for the worst, and as luck, in this case bad luck would have it, she quickly found out that Ellie was no slouch in the shopping department herself. By the time they got back to her place, she was more than a bit tired from the shopping; Sarah knew that Carina had met her match. After they decided on what they wanted for dinner, Sarah left to pick up more wine to carry them through the rest of the night. Ellie excused herself to get another shower and left Carina alone to pick out the movie they were going to watch. Carina was just settling down when Ellie's phone began to ring.

"Carina, would you please get that for me? It might be my brother, he was going to call me tonight" Ellie called from the bathroom.

"No problem El," she called back. "Hello."

"Sorry I must have the wrong number," Chuck said on the other end of the phone not recognizing the voice. The voice sounded familiar to Carina but she couldn't place it right off the bat. She knew that given some time she would put it with a name. Unknown to her, Chuck was thinking the same thing on his end.

"Wait, sorry my bad, this is Ellie's phone. She's in the shower and asked me to answer it. Can I take a message and have her call you back?"

"Tell her that her brother called. I'll be free all night so anytime will be good." As soon as Chuck finished speaking, the face attached to the voice popped into Carina's head.

"Holy shit!" Carina exclaimed, "Carmichael you're Ellie's brother?"

"Carina, what the hell are you doing with Ellie?"

"I came to visit my best friend Sarah at her place and Ellie was here. We hung out last night as well. Does Sarah know you moonlight for the company?"

"Yes she does Red…" they continued chatting for a few minutes before hanging up. It wasn't long before Ellie was finished in the shower and Sarah had returned from the store. Sarah handed the wine to Ellie as she headed to the bathroom for a small break. Ellie began pouring the wine as Sarah returned.

"Hey Carina," Ellie called from the kitchen, "who was on the phone?"

"It was Agent Carmichael; he said to call him back anytime tonight," Carina said in an attempt to get a reaction out of at least one of the other women in the room.

"You call first," was said in stereo from the blonde and brunette. Carina was now more confused than before and even more determined to get the answers to the questions in her mind. Holding her hand up to stop anything else from being said she stated firmly,

"Sit, both of you." Both women did as told and looked at her with questioning eyes. "Your brother," she pointed at Ellie, "and your boyfriend," pointing at Sarah, "is a spy. You both know about it and appear to be ok with it."

Ellie looked over at Sarah and asked, "Is she always this slow on the uptake or is this just a bad day?" Sarah just shrugged and then asked,

"The more important question is how do you know him?"

"We worked on an op together once. Go in; break up a drug ring, pop back out. It was real easy now that I think about it. He was one of the best agents I've worked with," Carina paused for a bit and scrunched her eyebrows together in thought before going on, "I thought he was gay you know."

This cause both Ellie and Sarah to do a spit take with their wine, "gay" they sputtered out "what gave you that idea?"

"He wouldn't sleep with me," she answered as if that explained everything. "I have to admit finding out your flyboy is a spy tossed me for a loop. When you said last night that along with the Rabb's he got his mom out, I figured it was a military operation. I figured two navy guys and a marine, and did the math."

"Seems your math was wrong Carina, Sarah, why don't you call Chuck and I'll give miss 'I gotta know everything' some more info on my brother."

"Thanks El, I'll go in the other room so I don't distract you," Sarah answered just before heading into her bedroom.

"Chuck is first and foremost a naval aviator and from the reports I've seen the second best in the Navy only to CPT Rabb. They say in time he will be better than Rabb. The Rabb's, both of them, used to work with Clayton Webb…" that part of the conversation went on for quite some time. "I think the mission he enjoyed most was when he worked with Ziva David, a Mossad officer. He likes the way they work better than the CIA," she said with a shrug. Ellie was getting ready to continue when Sarah returned to the room and spoke up,

"Hammer and Wraith will be flying in next weekend for a few weeks. They have a break in training and have been granted time off. They have to ferry some F-18's to PAX River then return in some F-22's."

"So the unsaid part of that is my brother and Hammer are driving the Air Force nuts?" this caused Sarah to chuckle before responding,

"According to Skates it is. She hopped on Chucks phone to say hi and told me a few funny stories about their training. It's seems my boyfriend and Hammer have been and I quote, 'been plucking the Air Force birds like turkeys before Thanksgiving day.'"

"What the hell are you talking about Sarah?" asked Carina.

"This is where it gets confusing so pay attention. Skates is…." While Sarah continued on Ellie was making plans for the next few weeks. She knew Sarah was as anxious as she was to see Chuck again. It would be just under a week before he came back.


End file.
